Only You Sango
by alicemeadows
Summary: What if Sango chose Kuranosuke and the life he could provide her in the episode "Only You Sango"? This story explores that possibility, and how love can develop even when the universe brings darkness into your world. WARNING: Lemons, domestic violence, and language.
1. Chapter 1: Her Decision

A/N: Hello all! This is my first fanfic publication on this site! I have always loved the Sango/Miroku relationship in _Inuyasha_ and had been playing with this idea for a while now. Please note I do NOT own any rights to _Inuyasha_ the show, manga, characters, or anything else you can think of. That all belongs to the original creators. Not me. Rated M for violence, language, and probably lemons.

* * *

 _"I wish you happiness, Sango"_

Sango jolts awake as Miroku's whispered words consumes her mind. She sighs, laying back on her futon, and pulling the covers up to her chin. It had been a year since he said them, but it was those words that drove her to where she is today. Today, she is Lord Takeda's wife. It was those words that chased her away from her group and into the solid arms of Kuranosuke. She abandoned her quest, and even Kohaku because she sought sanctuary. With another sigh, she rolls out of bed and slips into a silk kimono carefully embroidered with beautiful birds. It wasn't anything she'd normally wear, but her green and pink kimono was replaced long ago with silk kimonos that marked her new title. She hates them.

The full moon glows brightly over the castle walls as Sango wanders through the garden, basking in the moonlight with an attendant silently following her. As the lord's wife, she is an asset and therefore she is never alone. It has been a year since she picked Kuranosuke over her friends, and she still wonders why. She had a good life travelling with Inuyasha and the others. For once, she had friends, not just fellow soldiers. They all treated her with respect. Even the bottom-groping, womanizer, Miroku.

His violet eyes flash in her mind, and she bites back a sigh, leaning heavily against the bridge as she stares into the water below. She used to like Miroku, yet his philandering ways drove her insane. Is that why she agreed to stay with Kuranosuke? Because she knew that no matter what, the lord would always love her, and she can hide in his stability? She ran away from her emotions, unable to face losing Kohaku to Naraku, and her heart to Miroku who had a quick approaching expiration date. Seeing his blood on her hand after the bear spirit attacked him only solidified that point in her mind. Miroku would die sooner than Kuranosuke…did she run away to escape from even more grief?

She can't help the guilt that builds inside her heart at her own cowardice. She always believed she was a strong woman, and yet at the first sign of stability—of happiness—she escaped from her pain. Kuranosuke promised stability and comfort that was highly appealing at first, but now she regrets it. There was a freedom of travelling with the others, respect amongst her group, and honor in fighting demons. That was what she was raised to do. Kuranosuke won't let Sango fight demons or even train the soldiers in the art of demon-slaying. He has her keep house, performing wifely duties and keeping him company. At first, he was sweet but now…

"My lady, it is late. You need to head inside now," her attendant says, breaking Sango's trance on the river and the kind violet eyes that haunt her every thought.

"Of course…let us go in," Sango mumbles, leading the way inside as her sandals slap quietly on the wooden porch. The first thing Kuranosuke did was lock up Sango's armor and murder Kilala. Her heart twisted in her chest as she remembers the violent description he gave her of drowning Kilala in the river, and if she disobeyed she too would end up at the bottom. Grief and guilt whirled through her as she enters the castle and hurries to her own personal chambers. She is glad that she has the peace of living in her own wing, visiting Kuranosuke only when summoned. Her time alone allowed her to grieve.

She slips the rice paper door open and freezes. On her futon sits Kuranosuke, his fingers clenched in white knuckled fists on his knees and his jaw tight with fury. This uncontrollable rage appeared two months after they married. At first, Sango thought it was a demon possession, but there is no demonic aura, and he never kills her. Demons always kill their victims…

"Where were you?" Kuranosuke growls.

"In the garden," she quickly replies, not wanting to fight with him. She learned two things early on: this Runny-Nose lord is much stronger than he appears to be, and giving into his fury makes her life so much easier. She fought him at first, but her body was covered in scars and bruises from his rage.

"Why? Were you waiting for someone?" he snaps, and she sighs. Great. A jealous night…

"No, my lord. I was just enjoying the fresh air," she calmly says, hesitantly stepping closer to him, hoping her words can soothe him tonight, "You are my only love, dear husband," she adds. In seconds, he is on his feet, his hands pulling her long black hair back, so her face is forced up to his. He towers over her, his breath reeking of sake and hatred. Sango idly thinks on the lord's father who went insane after the demon bear attacked his castle and wonders if Kuranosuke, too, has become mad.

"Prove it," Kuranosuke hisses, hurling her towards her futon. She clamps down on the urge to flee, the urge to fight, and the urge to scream as he unties her kimono, tosses it to the side, and pulls her to him. Instead, she just goes numb. She learned that early on too, so that the weight of his body, the pressure inside of her, and even his fists do not bother her any more.

"You. Are. Mine," Kuranosuke repeats as he thrusts into her, wrapping his hands tightly around her neck until black spots consume her vision. Her nails dig into his hands, and right before she faints, he releases her, laughing cruelly as she coughs and gasps for air.

 _This is my punishment,_ she bitterly thinks as Kuranosuke uses her like an object. Her mind tumbles into a cold, numb abyss that consumes her heart, _I left Kohaku in the grips of Naraku for this. I left Miroku and the others…just for this. This is my punishment._ Her mind laments as the image of Miroku's sad, but understanding, gaze flashes before her eyes. He was so upset when she decided to stay, yet he didn't fight for her. He just let her go because she deserved happiness. Her sanctuary became her purgatory…and there is nothing Sango can do to change it.

Kuranosuke finishes, shoving off of her as he storms out without another word. Good. She didn't want to hear his comments about how well she takes a hit, or how perfect her body is for him. Her whole life is only for his pleasure. She doesn't matter anymore. The only thing she is grateful for is his impotence. She hasn't become pregnant from his sex, though she has helped that along with lots of hot water and herbal baths. A child would force her to stay in this castle forever. She would never be free…

"You aren't free now…" she quietly reminds herself as she pulls the blankets over her body, slowly falling asleep with the moon glowing through the paper doors, and a set of violet eyes waiting for her in her dreams.

…

Miroku jolts awake, his brow heavy with sweat as he tightly grips his staff. His back aches as he leans away from the tree, sighing when he realizes he is in the forest at his campsite and not in that blasted castle. Every night for 14 months, he has dreamed of the Takeda castle where they left Sango. He knew he couldn't convince her to stay with them—with him—and yet he hasn't been able to accept her decision. Something about Lord Takeda bothered him, and that feeling went beyond jealousy. He was suspicious of the lord, but if that was what Sango wanted…

Miroku sighed again, thunking his head against the tree before Kilala mews up at him from his lap. He pets her absently, relishing in her soft fur as his thoughts go back to Sango. It has been over a year…what will she be like now? Inuyasha scoffs in the tree above him, and Miroku looks up, surprised the demon is even awake at this hour.

"Should we go to the castle to appease your curiosity?" Inuyasha grumbles and Miroku jumps, startled the dense and egocentric Inuyasha would even suggest such a thing. Kagome rolls over in her sleep bag and grins at him.

"I think it would be a great idea. We are out here anyways," she quips optimistically. As much as he wants to see Sango, he isn't sure if it is a good idea to stir up the past.

"She has made her decision. I am happy for her no matter what," Miroku says and this time Kagome is the one to let out a very unlady-like scoff.

"Liar," she grumbles, rolling over in her sleeping bag again.

"I want to see Sango," Shippo pitches in, "And I am sure Kilala does too!" The demon cat in question happily mews at the thought of seeing her mistress again.

"Fine…it looks like I am outnumbered here," Miroku mumbles.

"Keh. You know we are doing this for you," Inuyasha says before shutting his gleaming golden eyes. Miroku sighs and stares down at Kilala, wondering if it really is a good idea for them to go to the Takeda Castle once more…

...


	2. Chapter 2: The Consequences

Sango's next day starts with Kuranosuke threatening her at breakfast. She nods and listens, while fuming under her cold demeanor. She isn't a weak woman, yet months of torture has her obediently agreeing to stay within the castle ground, assessing the complaints from tenants, and basically doing nothing at all. Like yesterday, Sango wanders to the gardens, examining gardeners with an obscure jealousy. Yes, they live in almost absolute poverty, and yet they have an occupation they enjoy and perform everyday. She used to have that. She yearns for her tight battle armor and Hiraikotsu; it pains her to know it is off collecting dust somewhere. Kuranosuke wouldn't even tell her where it is...

"Sango! Sango!" a female calls from the front gate of the castle. Sango shakes her head, fearing she is going insane, because that almost sounds like...

"Kagome!" Sango cries as the green and white clad schoolgirl runs full speed at her. Kagome catches her in a hug, and Sango forces herself not to wince in pain, "What are you doing here?!" she adds after Kagome releases her from her hug. She idly tugs on the collar of her kimono, knowing it is high enough to cover the bruises from last night, but her anxiety gets the better of her. Kagome cannot see her wounds... The young priestess smiles, taking Sango's hand and dragging her to the gate where Shippo, Inuyasha, and Miroku enter her prison. At the sight of Kilala in Mirokus' arms, Sango's eyes tear up and she sprints the rest of the way to the group. Kilala jumps down and meets her halfway, meowing and crying as Sango picks her up and squeezes her to her chest. Hot tears slip from her eyes as Kilala mews and headbutts her with excitement.

"He told me he killed you! Oh how I have missed you!" Sango cries as she rests her forehead to Kilala's own head. Her ears pin down against her head as those beautiful demon eyes bore into Sango. She can see her pain on her skin, and the misery in her eyes, "I'm okay," Sango whispers so only Kilala can hear her, "I promise,"

"We all missed you too! That's why we are here!" Shippo cries as he scurries over for a hug too. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kagome all join them in the courtyard. Sango smiles brightly, her cold veneer crumbling at the sight of her friends.

"How sentimental of you, Inuyasha, to come along with them," Sango teases before the half demon scoffs.

"There's a demon with a jewel shard nearby. You aren't that special," he grumbles.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome snaps and Sango gently touches her shoulder.

"No, it's okay. I deserved that after deserting you guys. Please come inside though. I can get you something to eat, and we do have hot springs that are heavenly," Sango exclaims, hoping her friends will stay. Even if it is for one night. Her eyes flutter towards Miroku before quickly darting away from his expressionless, cold, stare and tight-lipped frown. She's never seen him so serious. Especially not when he is looking at her.

"I am okay with staying!" Kagome chimes. Inuyasha mumbles something about good food, Shippo cheers for fish, yet Miroku says nothing. Even the dense Inuyasha notices his tense silence.

"Miroku...?" Sango quietly asks. Finally, his face breaks into a charming grin and he nods.

"I will never argue against sleeping inside for one night," he says, his deep voice shattering her cold facade she developed over the past year. She missed all of them, but she missed Miroku's company the most. Even if he was a bit handsy...

"I'm so glad you guys are here," Sango mumbles as she leads the group into the castle. At the grand entrance, a servant scurries to Sango's side, waiting silently for an order. She hates having servants waiting on her like this...but it is convenient.

"Can you please bring some food out for my guests?" Sango asks before the servant bows and runs off, "Follow me," she leads the group to her private parlor, a room filled with cushions, scrolls, and other baubles for her entertainment. She likes it because it is private.

"Wow, this is a nice place, Sango!" Kagome chimes and Sango smiles lightly.

"Yes, it is…so what demon are you hunting? Is it an ally with Naraku?" she asks, changing the subject so they won't notice her pain.

"You didn't hear?" Inuyasha retorts, "Naraku's dead. It's all over," he says with a cocky smile. Killing Naraku must have been the best day of his life.

"I can't believe you did it…it's over," she mumbles, her mind whirling with the news, "And Kohaku? What happened to him? Naraku didn't kill him, did he?" she asks with dread forming a lump in her throat. Kagome's smile slowly falls.

"He disappeared during the battle. We have tried finding him, but with no luck," she says.

"So you guys are still hunting shards?" Sango questions and Inuyasha sheepishly runs his hand over the back of his neck.

"Yeaaahhh—"

"This bozo hit Naraku so hard, he shattered the jewel again and now we have to find the pieces," Shippo grumbles before Inuyasha swats him on the back of the head.

"It's been a pain in my ass, that's what it is," Inuyasha snarls.

"Don't lie, you enjoy it," Kagome taunts. Inuyashas' ears twitch, and his cheeks flush. Sango smiles as their love shows stronger than ever. Good. They deserve happiness. A servant comes in with several trays of rice and fish, setting them down in front of the others. Sango notices that Miroku is back to silence. He hasn't changed much in the year that they've been apart. His black hair is still pulled back in a ponytail, his robes still hang loose over his muscular body, and his eyes still observe too much. She hopes he cannot see the trauma she has been through. She didn't change that much…did she?

"My lady. Lord Kuranosuke needs to see you. Now, he says," the servant whispers with a bow. Sango plasters a smile on her lips, though her blood runs cold and a tremor races down her spine.

"Of course…excuse me, everyone," Sango mumbles as she stands and hurries from the room. She walks quickly to Kuranosuke's conference room where she knows he will be. She knocks and he bids her entrance. Sango gathers her courage, and enters the room. Kuranosuke sits at the far end of the hall with his legs crossed and spine rigid. White knuckled fists…she is in for another fight.

"Yes, my lord?" Sango quietly murmurs as he stares at her in seething silence. Her words finally snap him into action.

"You have guests. Who are they?" he demands.

"Just old friends passing through, my lord," Sango replies, meekly dropping her gaze to the floor in front of her, "They needed a place to stay, and I offered two of ours. We have plenty of—" a slap to her cheek silences her, knocking her head to the side. Fury and pain swirl through her body, and she clenches her fists to keep from fighting back.

"You were supposed to ask me first. I AM THE LORD. Not you…that monk is with them. Isn't he? You know how I feel about that man, considering you used to have feelings for him," Kuranosuke spits, grabbing her hair and wrapping it around his fist, using it like a leash to pull her towards him.

"I chose you, my lord. I told you that so many times now! You are my husband, Kuranosuke,"

"Indeed, and you need to check in with me if you have guests. They may stay this time…" he slowly acquiesces.

"Thank you, my lord," Sango replies, relieved that he won't kick them out.

"On one condition: you will come to my chamber tonight. No matter what, you will be there, and you will do as I say. If you don't show up, one of your friends will die," he growls.

"I will be there," she quickly says, terrified for her friends. Albeit, they can take care of themselves but still…

"Good girl," he sneers, releasing his grasp on her, "Go for now, but do not forget about tonight," he says as he turns his back on her. She flees from the room and back to her parlor, controlling her emotions behind the cold façade she put around herself. When she enters, Kagome smiles up at her.

"What was that about?" Miroku questions, his tone mild compared to the pointed, searching, gaze in his violet eyes.

"He just wanted to know who was here. He says you are welcome in his home," she replies calmly as she turns away from his prying eyes, "Kagome, did you want to try out the hot springs?"

"Oh yes!" she cries, hopping to her feet and skipping out with Sango in tow. Her happiness is almost contagious enough to wiggle its way under Sango's cold shell.

"Thank you for not hating me, Kagome," Sango murmurs as she walks arm-in-arm with the priestess.

"I understand why you did it, Sango. We all do. The only one who is angry is Miroku, but that is more at himself than you,"

"No, I can tell he is mad at me too…did killing Naraku remove his Wind Tunnel?" she asks and Kagome smiles wider.

"Indeed it did! He's all cured," she chimes.

"I hope he finds his happiness now," Sango mumbles as they enter the hot spring house. Other women and children leave as Sango enters so she and Kagome are now alone.

"That was odd…"

"Kuranosuke requested I bathe alone, and the tenants always abide by his wishes," Sango replies, gently untying her confining silk kimono. There are more bruises and scars on her body, so she just undresses to her under shift before climbing into hot spring. Kagome looks at her curiously before undressing and following her into the spring, sighing happily as the hot water engulfs her.

"When did you start bathing while dressed?" Kagome asks after silence consumes the two of them.

"Oh, a while ago," Sango exclaims innocently. She doesn't want the questions, but she knows Kagome. She knows she will ask too many questions that she won't be able to answer.

"May I ask why?" Kagome mumbles.

"I didn't like the way the women stared at my scars," Sango half lied. The full truth being that Kuranosuke has left many more on her body.

"Haven't you been bathing alone, though?" Kagome counters.

"Please don't overthink this, Kagome," Sango mumbles, sliding deeper in the water to hide from the priestess' questions. She ducks under water, holding her breath until her lungs beg for air. She resurfaces only to see Kagome's curious eyes on her.

"So besides odd bathing habits, how's life? I mean you are married now. How's that?" Kagome casually asks, though her eyes are prodding. Sango sighs.

"It is nice. I have a home, and stability, which is what I wanted…"

"But you aren't happy," Kagome interrupts and Sango stares at her in shock. Kagome just smiles, "Even though we didn't travel together long, I know how you look when you are happy or when you are upset. Today you're just…cold…"

"I…I can't explain that, Kagome. I want to, but I can't. He'll find out, and that's worse than being cold," Sango quickly murmurs, dropping her voice so the attendants outside cannot hear them. Kagome follows her lead, and leans towards her so they don't have to speak loudly.

"Who will find out? Kuranosuke? He seemed nice though, and definitely in love with you," Kagome softly replies.

"He was nice. At first, and he only loved the perception of me. Not the real me. Do you know I haven't seen Hiraikotsu in 13 months, 3 weeks, and 2 days? I haven't seen Kilala and you guys for even longer than that. I miss the freedom, but there is nothing I can say or do to change it…I chose this," Sango whispers. If the attendants hear her, they will tell Kuranosuke, but Sango can't help it. She has to say something or she might burst.

"Oh Sango…"

"I miss you guys. I am so sorry I left you all when I did. You could've needed me, and I still left you," she sighs before tears sting her eyes and she swiftly changes the subject, "So. You and Inuyasha seem to be doing well," Kagome blushes, nodding lightly as she twirls one of her wet locks in her finger.

"We are as happy as he'll let himself be…" she sighs, "He can be such a grump sometimes," Sango giggles at the sour face Kagome makes.

"Yeah I do remember that," Sango chimes. Kagome's mischievous grin appears again, and inwardly Sango groans.

"You know Miroku is still single, right?"

"Kagome…that shouldn't really matter to me. I mean he may be single, but I—"

"You are stuck in a hopeless relationship while there is a man out there who likes, maybe even loves, you," Kagome interrupts, and Sango's cheeks are aflame from Kagome's words. Miroku cannot like her. Not after she ran from them all.

"Kagome…you can't speak like that outside of here. Okay? It would be very bad if that were spread around the castle," Sango mumbles.

"Okay…you have my word," Kagome says, her eyes showing her confusion. Sango stands and hurriedly exits the hot spring.

"Don't look while I change, please," Sango mutters and Kagome agrees to look away. Sango quickly strips out of her damp shift, slips into a dry one, and wraps the silk exterior around her like a shell.

"What are you going to do about Miroku…?" Kagome softly asks as she gets out of the water and wraps a towel around her body.

"He deserves better than me," Sango whispers as Kagome dresses quickly.

"Are you going to be all right, though?" the priestess questions as the two walk back to the parlor.

"I was always a strong girl. That applies to my emotions. I will be fine," Sango replies, giving the girl a quick hug. They enter the parlor during another one of Inuyasha and Shippo's spats. Kagome tells the half demon to sit, which causes a whole new banter. Sango watches with a smile on her lips. She misses the lively conversations they all had together. Seeing them now only makes Sango regret her decision even more.

 _If only I could go back,_ she thinks, absentmindedly petting Kilala's sleeping form.

"Hey where is Miroku?" Kagome asks, though Sango already knew he wasn't there. His absence weighs heavy on her chest, and Kagome must have known that.

"He said he was going to wander the gardens," Shippo supplies, and quietly Sango leaves to find the monk that consumes her dreams and nightmares. She finds Miroku perched by a koi pond, staring into the water as if lost in his own thoughts. The sun hasn't begun to set yet, so she is still all right on time.

"Miroku…" Sango murmurs, and his back goes rigid. He stands and faces her with a fake smile plastered to his lips.

"Yes, Lady Sango?"

"Do not call me that," Sango viciously spits and his smile immediately melts as his eyes burn with determination and rage.

"What has he done to you?" he growls and Sango goes rigid.

"Noth—"

"Do not lie to me, Sango," Miroku snaps as he quickly crosses the gardens to her. She fights her instinct to run. It is Miroku…he isn't going to hurt her. He reaches up to stroke her cheek, and she flinches. Miroku's eyes narrow, "I know you better than you think. The moment I laid eyes on you, I could see your pain," he retorts before dropping his hand to the collar of her kimono where she knows her bruises begin, "I am going to ask you again. What has he done to you?" Sango steps away, shaking her head as Miroku breaks through her shell, leaving her vulnerable and alone. She should've known better than to come find him…

"I cannot talk about it. You all will be in danger if he finds out, so please just leave it be,"

"Sango, we can take care of ourselves,"

"I know, but if something happened because of me—"

"A lot already has happened!" Miroku snaps, losing his usual calm demeanor, "Our battle with Naraku ended with a shattered Shikon, and your brother missing. Inuyasha almost died, and Kilala was abandoned just so you could find comfort? Was it worth it, Sango? Just tell me that!"

"Why are you throwing this in my face NOW?!" Sango hisses, "You have no idea how many times I've kicked myself for abandoning the group; for not being there when you guys needed me the most. I grieved for Kilala because he told me she was drowned in the river like some stray. He…he has ripped out my soul, Miroku. That is what you see, and that was the cost of my supposed sanctuary," Miroku steps towards her again, grabbing her wrist before pulling up the long, bellowing, sleeves to expose old bruises and wounds from Kuranosuke. Tears blur her vision as he gently strokes her forearm, his touch unraveling her numb demeanor, and fanning a flame of desire low in her belly. God, it has been too long since he has touched her.

"He did this to you, didn't he?" Miroku whispers with a fire in his eyes. She bites her lip, hesitating on the truth.

"SANGO!" Kuranosuke shouts from across the gardens, and she instantly pulls away from Miroku as Kuranosuke's calm, deliberate, strides bring him closer to the two of them. She turns and bows, hiding her teary eyes and inner turmoil.

"My lord. To what do we owe this pleasure?" Miroku chimes with a mocking tone and a bow.

"I figured I ought to meet my wife's visitors. You used to travel together, did you not?" Kuranosuke says, yet Sango keeps her eyes on the ground even after she rises from her bow.

"That is correct. Is that an issue, my lord?" Miroku confronts him, causing Sango to go rigid with fear.

"Not at all. The past is the past after all. Besides," Kuranosuke walks closer to Miroku, a victorious smirk on his face, "She chose me,"

"My lord," Sango interrupts as Miroku's eyes spark with fury, "My lord, let us go—"

"Do not interrupt, woman, especially when men are discussing things," Kuranosuke snaps.

"Please, Kuranosuke, leave him alone," Sango pleads. In a split second, he slaps her, her cheek sting from his hand and embarrassment. He has never struck her in front of another!

"Sango, are you okay?" Miroku instantly asks, gently touching her shoulder.

"I am fine," she murmurs, staring coldly at her husband, "I am going to go inside like you told me to. If you want people to respect you, my lord, you will NEVER do that again," she hisses before glancing back at Miroku and storming off.

…

Miroku watches Sango storm off, his jaw clenched with fury as Kuranosuke grins cruelly.

"She is a good woman," he spits before turning to Miroku, "You stay away from my wife," he adds, his voice travelling on the wind and echoing around the gardens. Miroku straightens to his full height with a deceptively charming smile on his lips.

"Why? Are you afraid you are going to lose her?" he retorts and Kuranosuke's eyes narrow with rage.

"I have tamed a demon slayer; I will kill you if you touch her," Kuranosuke spits and Miroku's rage howls within him. Sango is not a creature to be tamed! She is one to be loved!

"I am not a small woman. Sango is strong, yes, but she would never hurt an innocent man. Somehow, you are still in that category," Miroku hisses. Kuranosuke lunges at him, yet he steps to the side, using his staff to swiftly trip him so the lord is sprawled out on his pompous ass.

"How dare you!" Kuranosuke hollers and Miroku sighs.

"I did nothing, my lord. You lunged at me and then lost your footing," Miroku calmly says as an attendant rushes to the lord's aid. Before Kuranosuke can storm off, Miroku grabs his arm, "This is a warning. We are not so easy to kill," Miroku quietly hisses, releasing the man and strolling back to the parlor where his friends were. Only they aren't there.

Inuyasha and Kagome were led to one room, and Shippo and Kilala to another. Since the former couple are probably very busy, Miroku follows a servant to the room with the smaller demons. He heavily sits on a futon, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand to get the image of Sango out of his mind. Only he can't… his thoughts keep replaying the moment Kuranosuke slapped her and how resigned she seemed to be to it. The Sango he knew would have fought him. She never would've succumbed to such cruelty…

"Miroku…?" Shippo hesitantly asks as he scoots closer to the seething monk, "Is Sango okay…?"

"No," Miroku replies through clenched teeth, "My nightmares were really premonitions…" Miroku adds as his fury morphs to exhaustion and he sinks down onto the futon.

"Can we help her…?" Shippo questions as Kilala quietly panics, nudging Miroku as if trying to force him to do something.

"I don't know how," he sighs before all of his thoughts are consumed by Kuranosuke's wicked glee and Sango's torture. Something must be done.

…


	3. Chapter 3: Boiling Point

Hi all! This chapter is really short in comparison to other chapters, and for a good reason. It is a very violent scene, and I found it kind of hard to torture Sango even more. So without further ado! Chapter Three: Boiling Point.

* * *

Sango sits and waits in Kuranosuke's chambers for him to arrive, though her nerves have her tapping her fingers on her thigh in agitation. What is he saying to Miroku? What did Miroku say to him? She prays he didn't invoke the man's jealousy or rage anymore than Miroku's presence already has caused. But good lord, it is nice to see him again. Even though he and Sango were fighting, she can tell how much Miroku cares. He's always cared…The anxiety whirling through her forces her to her feet where she paces back and forth for a minute or two before dropping to her knees again. If Kuranosuke sees how anxious she is, he might think she has something to hide.

Loud thunderous footsteps announced Kuranosuke before he slams the rice paper door open. His immaculate kimono is covered in dirt and grass stains, and his dark hair shoots out of its restraint chaotically. He storms into the room, causing Sango to hop to her feet, and back away swiftly. Never has she seen so much rage and hatred in his eyes as she does now. Sango crashes into the wall as he wraps his hand around her throat, squeezing tightly as she gasps for air.

"Fight me, woman, or I will kill you," Kuranosuke spits as he tightens his grip. She grabs onto his hand, unable to plead or question him because of his grip. Nothing she can say will change his mind. She goes rigid in his grip and he scoffs, "Act soon, but no that no matter what you do, your companions will die tonight," Sango's eyes widen with fear, knowing that the soldiers of the castle are willing to listen to Kuranosuke's unreasonable demands.

"No!" she gasps as her fighter instincts consume her. She uses the wall for momentum and kicks Kuranosuke swiftly in the stomach, sending him flying across the room and causing her kimono to tear up the side. The constricting silk can do nothing to hold her back now. Through her coughs, she towers over the fallen lord and hisses, "You will not harm them. You can torture me all you like, but you will leave them alone,"

"Stupid woman! I tamed you! You are mine!" Kuranosuke growls as he lunges for her, using his large form to knock her to the ground. Without her hidden weapons, Sango can only rely on her body, and she is weak from months of abuse and lack of training. She manages to land several painful strikes to his lower back, yet Kuranosuke pins her hands above her head and puts a dagger to her throat. Sango stiffens, her mind flying through all the ways she can get out of this without killing him. To kill him would be signing her own death warrant.

 _Not fighting back will also sign my death warrant,_ Sango bitterly thinks as the cold metal dagger pierces her skin slightly, causing her to bleed.

"I knew you'd betray me for them," Kuranosuke hisses.

"I betrayed you for my own life," Sango spits, "I followed every command, took every punishment, and ignored myself to make you happy. You will not kill me now!" she thrusts her head against his forehead, stunning him enough to wrench her arms free and knock him off of her. However, he takes the knife and runs it down her body as he tumbles away, cutting down her chest from collarbone to rib cage. The pain has her crying out, yet she will not die by his hand. As he staggers to his feet, she kicks him back again, causing him to fall back against the wall, slamming his head against one of the wooden support pillars. She hurries to her feet, desperately ignoring the stinging pain on her chest and the blood that oozes from the wound. She flees the room, not sure if Kuranosuke is unconscious or not, or if he is chasing her down this very second. All she knows is she must run. Her vision blurs, and her conscious falters, yet she cannot faint now. She makes it down one hallway, then another before bursting into the room where Miroku is staying. Her legs give out as soon as she sees him open his violet eyes and look at her from his seated position against the wall.

"Sango!" he cries and with that, her world very swiftly turns to black.


	4. Chapter 4: Jail Break

A/N: Hi all! Just wanted to check in, and see how you like the story. I got know is has been moving really fast, but that's how this story is in my mind, but anyways I hope you still enjoy it! Back to the romance!

Miroku was trying to ignore the soldiers surrounding their chambers. He leans against the wall and sighs, highly aware that Kuranosuke put a hit out on the travelling group. Only he will put up a fight. He didn't idly threaten the man when he warned him that his group was hard to kill. That was the truth. He sent Shippo to Inuyasha and Kagome's room, warning them about the pending attack. Kilala hisses seconds before his door slides open. He tenses his grip on his staff, yet it is Sango stumbling into his room.

"Sango!" he cries out, lunging across the room to catch her as her consciousness fades and she collapses. A large wound consumes her body from collar bone to belly button, and Miroku sees red. Red from the blood spilling out of Sango's body, and red from the rage coursing through him. A soldier bursts through the door, shouting a battle cry as he goes to attack the monk. Miroku blocks the attack with his staff before striking at the soldier, forcing him to step away.

"Kilala get Sango out of here!" Miroku orders and Kilala transforms into her giant fire cat form. Miroku gets Sango on her back before she pounces on the soldier, and nudges at Miroku to get on as well. He climbs quickly onto her back, pinning Sango to his body as Kilala takes off, bounding down the hall, knocking soldiers down as Miroku attacks the rest. The sight of a giant cat causes chaos to ensue, scattering samurai left and right. _Inuyasha can handle the rest_ , Miroku thinks as he and Kilala break free from the center of the castle, soaring over the courtyard as they prepare to escape. Suddenly, Kilala lets out a conflicted hiss before she changes course and barrels down towards a secluded building.

It was the building that used to hold the demon bear hide that originally brought Sango into Kuranosuke's clutches. Seeing the building, Miroku's fury grows but why does it draw Kilala now...? The cat lands and paws at the door, mewing desperately for Miroku to open it. He hops off her back and does as she commands, and there in the back of the dark and dusty storage room is Sango's Hiraikotsu and travelling clothes. So…Kuranosuke didn't dispose of them after all. Miroku quickly grabs the bundle and boomerang and climbs back on Kilala's back so they can escape now. They take to the sky, and he sees Inuyasha's red kimono blurred beneath the forest foliage. Good. He and the others escaped. Loud, angry, cries fill the castle grounds, yet Miroku doesn't look back. He tells Kilala to follow Inuyasha, his hands clenching tightly to Sango as he takes her from her nightmare. Inuyasha leads the group to a small cave tucked securely in the nearby mountain.

"This will work," Inuyasha proclaims once Kilala lands inside the dark cavern. Miroku slips his hand under Sango legs, and gingerly gets off Kilala, carrying her with him. Kagome takes one look at Sango's wound and stifles a shrill cry. Even the dense Inuyasha can tell how serious it is.

"We need medicinal herbs," Kagome demands, dragging Inuyasha by the kimono to leave Miroku with Sango. She knows her friend is in good hands with him, and he needs to process his emotions a bit. He takes Kagome's sleeping bag out of her pack and lays it on the cold stone floor with one hand, the other desperately clutching to Sango's frail body. He sets her on top of the sleeping bag, gently brushing her ebony locks out of her face, stroking her cheek once finished. She has been through so much, seen so many horrors, and that asshole does this to her. Miroku knows he must strip Sango to heal, and as happy as his lecherous mind is, he reserves temptation for another time. With nimble fingers, Miroku slides the ruined silk kimono from her body, tossing it to the side before looking over the bruises on her neck. He bites back his rage and continues to work, untying the cotton kimono on her body so he can fully examine her wound. The bruises on her neck makes him want to go back to the castle and ring Kuranosuke's neck, yet once he strips her of the cotton kimono, Kuranosuke is as good as dead to him. Sango's alabaster skin is tainted with purple bruises, pale scars, and healing crimson welts. There were some old scars from her demon-slaying past, but far too many new ones. Kagome and Inuyasha walk into the cave mouth, and Miroku covers Sango as much as he can without irritating her wounds. Kagome kneels next to Miroku and sighs softly.

"Poor girl…" Kagome whispered as she and Miroku set about healing her.


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected Visitors

A/N: Hi all! Thank you so much for the reviews and for following my story! I hope to update this one at least once a week if my schedule permits it. I am moving at the end of October, so I hope to be done with the tale before then.

(I don't know if it's necessary to do a disclaimer each chapter, but again I don't own Inuyasha)

* * *

Darkness. As far as the eye can see there is only darkness and an unforgiving chill that consumes Sango. She idly wonders where she is, or what happened, yet she can't remember a thing. Suddenly, a young boy's face flashes across her vision, a bright smile creasing his gentle chocolate eyes…Kohaku. A bright light blinds her and the next thing she sees are his cold eyes staring at her, sickle in hand…covered in their father's blood.

"No! Kohaku!" she tries to scream, yet no words come out. She feels like an outsider watching as her brother, the kindest boy she knows, attacks her. She tries to block him, to stop him, but soon pain shoots through her as his sickle pierces her back. She crawls desperately to him as a volley of arrows also stab into her. She cares not…she wants to protect her brother…that desire is what kept her alive. She had to protect her brother. To avenge him and her family from Naraku…only she never did. Kohaku's cold, possessed, eyes haunt her as Vision Sango tries to call out to him, to make him remember her when Naraku took those memories away.

 _It is too late. You lost him_ , her conscious booms as his image fades to black.

As the darkness returns around her, Sango feels tears pouring down her cheeks, yet she can't wipe them. She can only watch as a new face consumes her vison…a face with sad, expectant, violent eyes. Miroku. The image around them is outside the gates of Takeda Castle. It is when she decided to stay with Kuranosuke…she already said her goodbyes to Kagome and Inuyasha, yet Miroku wasn't going to let her go easily. Those expectant violet eyes bore into her, causing her heart to flutter and cheeks to flush. She casts her eyes to the ground to hide from such a stare.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he hesitantly questions and the Vision Sango nods softly. Miroku pulls her into a hug, much to the shock of Kuranosuke and Sango, "If this is what will make you happy, then I will let you go," he whispers, his usual calm voice edged with emotions. Sango remembers this day well. She wanted to tell him that him holding her made her happy, that if HE could remain faithful she would stay…but the bandage on his hand and his lechery pushed her away.

"This is what I want," Vision Sango murmurs, and slowly he lets her go, his violet eyes tainted with sadness, anger, and acceptance.

"I wish you happiness, Lady Sango," Miroku coldly says before turning his back and heading towards the group. His words echo around her as darkness consumes Sango once again. The tears she held in for her year of torment consumes her, and she falls to her knees, sobbing in the dark purgatory her consciousness put her in.

…

Five days. That is how long it has been since they escaped the castle, and yet Sango still hasn't woken up. Miroku diligently watches over her, his mind wandering to all the worst-case scenarios he never used to consider. When he had the Wind Tunnel, he was the one everyone expected to die. Even himself. He tried to never lose hope, but he thought—and acted—as if he was a lost cause. Only he survived, and now Sango lays in their hiding place on the brink of death. Kagome and Inuyasha left to find the demon with the Shikon shard, giving Miroku space to work through all his new-found emotions. He knew the day Sango left them that he loved her. He leans back against the cave's wall, listening to the sound of Shippo and Kilala pacing around outside. They were put on guard duty, something the demon cat has taken very seriously since her owner was injured.

After the group killed Naraku, Miroku seriously contemplated going to the castle and stealing Sango away. He's charmed many women. He knew it would be easy to do, yet he respected her wishes and stayed away. Now as he stares down at her battered body, he wishes he went to her sooner and used all of his damn charms to rip her away from the man that did this to her. Miroku fights the bitter vengeance that burns in his chest. Karma will visit that man soon enough…yet even thinking that doesn't mean Miroku doesn't want to help Karma along.

A cacophonous sound echoes from the mouth of the cave as Kilala growls, and Shippo cries out. Miroku grabs his staff, cautiously approaching the group a powerful demonic aura sweeps over him, but it is an aura he almost can't believe is here right now. He is the LAST person Miroku expected to come hunting their group down…

"Lord Sesshomaru…?" Miroku questions as he steps in front of the dog demon.

"Monk. My half-wit brother isn't here I presume?" Sesshomaru growls, and Miroku shakes his head no, "Good,"

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" Miroku states, and Sesshomaru sighs as if he is bored and Miroku isn't worth his time. Which is true, but Sesshomaru isn't really worth Miroku's time right now either, "Look, I don't really have time to guess what your motives are—"

"I can smell the slayer's blood. The boy came to see her," Sesshomaru interrupts and Miroku's brows knot in confusion. The only boy to care about Sango…

"You know where Kohaku is?!" Miroku snaps and Lord Sesshomaru steps to the side as Kohaku steps forward, clothed in his demon slayer gear, his bright eyes boring into Miroku unlike the last time he saw the boy. With Naraku gone, Kohaku has obviously gained his faculties back, yet that doesn't make Miroku feel any better when they are threateningly staring at him.

"Where is my sister…"

* * *

Yay Kohaku is back! I hope you all enjoyed the tale. Chapter Six will hopefully be uploaded next week as promised!


	6. Chapter 6: Betrayal

Hi all! I am back! I hope you enjoy this next chapter, and thank you all for the reviews. I do appreciate them!

* * *

Sango slowly wakes to shouting, and for a moment she thinks Kuranosuke is there and he is going to beat her already battered body. Her blurry eyes fly open, taking seconds to focus on Miroku's back as he stands in defense against the person shouting at him.

"How could you let this happen?! She trusted you, and you let him do this!"

"I gave Sango a choice. How could any of us know this was how it would end," Miroku calmly replies, yet the boy wouldn't accept that answer. Sango begs her vision to clear so she can see the boy and the demon behind him better.

"That isn't an excuse! You should've protected her!"

"Are you really upset with me, or yourself, Kohaku…" Miroku's words shock the boy, but they stun Sango…Kohaku. She tries to sit up, yet pain shoots through her body and a groan slips from her lips. Miroku spins around, a look of relief on his face as another emotion burns through his violet eyes…it is an emotion she dares not hope for…

"Kohaku…" her dry cracked voice mutters, and her brother steps closer to her, kneeling at her side as regret and rage wars over his face. She reaches one bruised arm up to him, touching his face to make sure she isn't hallucinating. Weather, tanned, skin meets her palm and a sob rips from her lips.

"Sister…" Kohaku mumbles, dropping his head as her body painfully rakes with sobs, her tears slipping over her bruised face.

"I'm so glad you're still alive…" Sango whispers, yet her words enrage him. He looks up at her, clenching her hand almost painfully in his with betrayal in his gaze.

"If that is true, why didn't you let me into the castle?!" he cries, his voice reminding her of the young boy he no longer is. Her brows knit together as confusion painfully twists in her chest.

"You…you came by the castle…?" Sango repeats, and Kohaku nods. Miroku kneels on the other side of Sango, silently watching the exchange while Lord Sesshomaru leans against the cave wall with a look of boredom on his face.

"As soon as I was free from Naraku, and Lord Sesshomaru saved me I went to Takeda Castle to find you. I wanted to let you know I lived and I…I was so sorry about what I did to Father…" Kohaku turns away, hiding his eyes behind his bangs as he fights his emotions, "But Lord Takeda sent me away. He said that you didn't want to see me and wouldn't forgive anything I had to say," Kohaku finishes with anger in his words.

"When was this?" she questions, fighting her own rage boiling within her. Kohaku squeezes her hand tightly, and she squeezes back as best she can, "Kohaku. When?"

"Two months after you were married," Lord Sesshomaru answered coldly, "Kohaku…she didn't know you were there. The man never told her," he adds, and Kohaku looks at the demon lord. Two months…around the same time Lord Takeda started beating her into submission. He knew that if she saw her brother, she'd run away…that is why he struck her. Kohaku inadvertently caused his sister's fate, and he knows it… Sango sees the tears in Kohaku's big brown eyes, and she forces herself to sit up.

"Sango…" Miroku starts, but instead of stopping her, he aids her, leaning her torso against him so she doesn't have to hold herself up. Sango ignores the warmth seeping through her back as she grabs Kohaku's face and forces him to look at her and only her.

"This. Isn't. Your. Fault," she says, emphasizing each word so he doesn't carry that burden, "I could've fought him off. I could've ran away. I didn't. This is my own doing, and not yours. I forgive you for Father…I've always forgiven you, Kohaku," Sango fights the urge to pull him into a hug, especially since her wounds may reopen, and he would only feel more guilty. Kohaku opens his mouth to speak, yet his words are interrupted.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" a deep voice growls and Sango glances to the cave opening where Inuyasha has his Tetsaiga pointed at Lord Sesshomaru who just sighs.

"Kohaku…"

"I know, Lord Sesshomaru…I'm coming," he whispers, his sweet voice bringing even more tears to Sango's eyes.

"Wait you can't leave!" she pleads, and he smiles sadly.

"I will visit again soon. I promise," he mumbles, gently hugging her battered body before standing, "Oh and Kagome?" Kohaku turns to face the priestess before handing her a jewel shard, "Keep her safe," he adds before he follows Lord Sesshomaru out of the cave.

"He…he left again…" Sango whispers as the tears continue to flow.

"Sango," Miroku breathes, his soft voice touching more than just her skin. It reaches her soul, and shatters any reserve she may have still possessed. She turns her face into his chest and sobs. Inuyasha mumbles something about getting food and awkwardly leaps from the cave ledge while Kagome stokes the fire, her heart breaking as she listens to her friend's painful sobs.

…

Sango cried through the day, and well into the night. Miroku just held her, stroking his hand along her back to soothe her tears. Inuyasha and Kagome left them alone, moving further into the cave for their own privacy while Shippo and Kilala curled up around Sango, falling asleep to the sound of her tears. Miroku looks down at the sleeping woman in his lap and sighs. Her proximity tests his composure, and yet he wouldn't lay a hand on her. Not now. Not after Kuranosuke literally took everything away from her. Anger boils through him and he releases a long sigh. He isn't supposed to harbor such negative feelings. As a monk, he knows this, and yet if Kuranosuke came for Sango, he wouldn't hesitate to kill the man. He will pay for it in the afterlife, but he cares not. Sango never deserved this.

Miroku runs his hand through her hair, petting her gently as she sleeps. Damn. He loves her. For the longest time Miroku denied his love, thinking he only respected Sango as a warrior. Then he got to know her, and respected her as a woman. Before he could admit his feelings, he lost her. It wasn't until he saw her again at the castle that he realized he is in love with Sango, and he will do everything in his power to bring back the light in her soul. Kuranosuke may have broken her, but Miroku will sure as hell do everything in his power to help Sango heal herself.

"I promise to never leave again…" Miroku whispers, and Sango snuggles her face against his leg a small smile on her lips as if she heard his heartfelt words. Miroku leans back against the cave wall, his eyes slowly closing as he keeps his hand wound through Sango's soft hair.

* * *

And that is all until next week! I am planning on having Kohaku pop in and out of this story. He is a big piece of Sango's guilt after all...


	7. Chapter 7: Fears and Insecurities

A/N: Hi all! I wanted to get this uploaded early this week since I am quickly packing up my life for my move at the end of the month. I won't have a lot of time to write, but I will do my best to keep this updated. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Sango wakes slowly, her eyes heavy from all her tears. A cloth engulfs her body, emanating a subtle warmth around her that smells of sandalwood and musk. She barely remembers her day after Kohaku left. All she does remember is that Miroku stayed with her…Miroku…suddenly her eyes fly open and she stares at purple cloth. Her pillow, she realizes, is Miroku's leg and a blush slowly burns its way over her cheeks. She rolls over, painfully, yet the cave is still dark. Daylight hasn't come yet…she looks up in the darkness, hoping to catch a glimpse of Miroku's face, yet her eyes can't seem to adjust. Kilala mews quietly from somewhere next to Sango's head before she feels the fire cat lick her cheek, gently wiping away the salty trails of her tears.

"Thank you," Sango whispers, her voice cracked and dry from all her tears.

"So you are awake, dear Sango," a deep voice chimes and she blushes. Thank goodness the cave is dark. She doesn't need Miroku to see how she reacts to just his voice.

"Yes...thank you," Sango mumbles and his hand touches her forehead, causing her to jump with panic. He pulls his hand away quickly, quietly kicking himself for not realizing she will be sensitive to touch…

"You don't have a fever which is good…" he exclaims, and Sango sighs.

"Sorry…I'm just—"

"You don't need to explain yourself to me, Sango. I understand. Would you like some water?" Miroku interrupts and she nods.

"Yes please," she adds, realizing he probably can't see her movements in the dark. Sango groans as she pushes herself off Miroku's lap. He stands and quickly wanders out of the cave, leaving Sango shivering on the ground. The warmth around her was him, and with him gone, more than her body feels cold. Kilala grows to her giant form and curls her body around her mistress, wanting to soothe her in any way she can. Sango rests against Kilala's soft fur and sighs.

"I've missed you," she mumbles into Kilala's side as she wraps one of her tails around Sango like a blanket. Sango hears Miroku's footsteps as he returns and kneels next to Sango and Kilala.

"Can you drink, Sango?" Miroku asks, and she jumps slightly. He sits so close to her his breath tickles her bruised cheek. She nods, knowing at this proximity he probably can see the motion. Even with blurry eyes, she can see his outline and bright, worried, gaze. She reaches out and he sets the cup in her hand lightly. He doesn't want to startle her again by touching her, even if she did just spend the last six hours curled up in his lap. He remembers the feeling of her soft hair through his fingers, and how she innocently nuzzled his thigh in her sleep, not realizing the torment it put him through. He is a man after all, and he fought the lecherous images of Sango's head in his lap for an entirely different reason.

But now, he can see just how truly anxious and fearful she is, even if she does hide it behind a mask of ice. Her full lips sip at the cup, the cool water sliding down her throat, thoroughly soothing her dehydration. She sets the cup down and curls up with Kilala's free tail as if it were a body pillow. She looks at Miroku and he gazes back with a gentle smile on his lips.

"You should rest," he finally says as her eyes flutter lightly.

"Thank you…for everything," Sango mutters and he smiles brighter.

"You are welcome, but you don't need to thank me for anything. I'm always here for you…" he exclaims before a slow tear rolls down her cheek. He reaches out and gently wipes it away, his heart soaring when she doesn't flinch away, "Sleep, Sango," he adds as he goes to stand. Sango reaches out and catches his robes lightly. He looks down and sees fear in her eyes.

"Stay near me?" she whispers, and Kilala purrs, adjusting her body so there is enough room for Miroku to comfortably rest near Sango's feet. He smiles and sits with his back against the giant cat.

"I will be right here when you wake," Miroku says gently and Sango slowly falls asleep once again.

…

True to his word, Miroku's still nearby when Sango wakes the next day. She's no longer wrapped up in Kilala, and she looks over at the monk in confusion.

"Kagome needed to borrow Kilala for a bit, so she had to move," he explains as Sango sighs, wincing in pain slightly. Miroku hurries to her side, looking over her with concern burning through his violet gaze, "Where do you hurt, dear Sango?" he asks and she rolls to lie flat on her back, her head resting against Kagome's pillow.

"Everywhere," she whispers, her voice weak as the pain in her chest makes it hard to breathe. Miroku slowly reaches over, stroking her forehead with the back of his hand.

"You still don't have a fever, which is great, but I will need to check your wounds," Miroku mumbles. She nods, pulling her loose kimono open, exposing pale soft skin marked with bruises and burns, and her bandaged breasts. To her surprise, Miroku flushes and looks away, "Sango…I can wait until Kagome gets back if you would prefer…" her sigh draws his gaze back to her face, and the coldness that consumes her eats away at his calm.

"It is just a body…it doesn't matter," she murmurs with self-loathing in her eyes. Miroku's embarrassment burns away as rage consumes him. This is what Kuranosuke has done to his beloved Sango. He's made her feel like just an object, a husk of the goddess that she once was. Sango sees his fury in his violet eyes at her statement, yet she cares not. It is the truth. Kuranosuke destroyed what little humanity she had inside of her. Miroku's gaze warps into the cold, painful, stare he had when the group showed up at the Takeda castle, and she can't tell what look she hates more: his rage or his coldness. He starts unravelling the bandage around her wound, and somewhere beyond her numbness, her heart flutters lightly once he reveals her wound and her pale breasts.

"I beg to differ, dear Sango…you are more than just a body," Miroku mumbles as he gently tends to the gash on her chest. He puts an herbal blend on the wound, and she hisses lightly, her chest heaving with pain. It is a motion Miroku can't ignore, and he fights with his desire. She really doesn't need him drooling over her body right now. Sango can't help but lightly laugh at his words even as her ribs ache from it.

"That's amusing coming from the man that groped me every chance he got," she whispers and Miroku can't help but laugh along with her. She has a point, yet she is missing the reason why he couldn't resist her.

"That's because you are a beautiful woman, Sango, and I couldn't help admire your body and your soul. It was different…I desired you for more than just your body," Miroku explains and tears consume her eyes as her numbness melts away.

"Enough, Miroku…you know I am nothing more than an object," she spits, pulling away from him even though her body aches from each movement. Suddenly, his hand is on her chin, forcing her to look back at him and his pleading, intense, gaze. She doesn't flinch away, even if the intensity in his eyes does scare her a little. Instead, she lets him hold her chin, stroking her cheek gently as he stares into her broken, vulnerable, soul.

"One day, you will believe me when I say you are so much more than what that man turned you into," Miroku says, his voice filled with determination as his eyes flash with an unknown emotion that draws her in. She rests her forehead against his, sighing as his scent consumes her senses. She wants to believe him. She wants to feel like more than just the object Kuranosuke turned her into…and one day, she might believe him. For now…

"Are you done with my chest wound?" she murmurs as she pulls away from him. Miroku can't stop the bitter rejection that boils through him, yet he understands it. It will take time for Sango to heal physically and emotionally. And he will be there for her every step of the way.

"I just need to wrap some fresh bandages on it, and then we are done," he says and she nods, turning her back to him. He silently sighs with relief, the sight of her perfect breasts putting a strain on his control. He reaches around her from behind, wrapping the cloth around her chest wound, starting at the top and slowly working his way to the bottom of the cut.

Every time his fingers brush over her skin, Sango gasps lightly, her heart pattering louder and louder in her ears as a blush creeps over her cheeks. She can tell he's being gentle on purpose. She knows he's holding back his desires to tend for her because that is who he is. Miroku was always the most caring in the group. He nullified Inuyasha's bad temper, supported Shippo's whims, and protected her when her world came crashing down. He was always there for her…and she abandoned him. Her body quivers as she fights her emotions. Miroku notices, and gently sets his hand on her shoulder after knotting the bandage ends together.

"Sango…?" he starts, his breath tickling her skin and breaking down more of her cold façade.

"I…I am so sorry, Miroku," she whispers. To her surprise, Miroku pulls her back against his chest, wrapping his arms gently around her.

"Don't linger on the past…you need to save your strength for what is to come," Miroku murmurs, kissing the top of her head lightly. He is right, and she knows it…Kuranosuke will not give up on her easily…


	8. Chapter 8: Pensive Moments

Hi all! I hope you're still enjoying _Only You Sango_. I've one week until I move, so I wanted to get this up and running so I won't have to worry about falling behind as I move from Colorado to Oregon. Let me know what you all think!

* * *

It is night, and Sango can't sleep. She lays comfortably curled against Kilala's side, and yet sleep eludes her, taunting her instead with thoughts and memories of her past. With a sigh and a groan, she pushes herself up, tiring of the cave walls. They hold no answers. Kilala whimpers, assisting Sango to her feet as she stumbles towards the cavern mouth.

Fresh wind whips around her and she breathes a sigh of relief. It feels like it's been forever since she has been able to enjoy the night. She stares at the stars twinkling above her and her mind wanders back to Kuranosuke. Knowing him, he has his armies searching high and low for her…

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kagome murmurs and Sango jumps, startled by the priestess smiling at her from a few feet away.

"You need to make more noise, Kagome…you scared me," Sango mumbles and Kagome laughs.

"No, you were just too deep in thought to hear me. Which is very unlike you…you used to feel when someone was around no matter how pensive you were," she says and Sango sighs lightly.

"A lot of my old self is gone now…" Sango whispers as vulnerability washes over her. She used to be able to take care of herself. Hell, were it 14 months ago, she would've been able to beat Kuranosuke before he could slash her as he did…but that was then and this is now. Miroku is right. She needs to stop thinking about the past, and yet her thoughts won't stop going there.

"It's okay, Sango…you will get better. I promise," Kagome chimes with a grin on her lips. Sango smiles back before Kagome pulls a bundle out from behind her back, "Maybe this'll help you," she adds as she hands Sango her old travelling kimono and demon slayer armor. She stares in shock at the bundle, her fingers stroking the fabric gently as tears touch her eyes.

"But…how…?" Sango starts and Kagome's smile widens.

"Miroku found them for you before we left the palace," she explains and Sango gasps, turning to look back into the cave. She can't see Miroku in the darkness, but she can feel him staring at her with those piercing violet eyes of his before he turns away.

"Thank you, Kagome," Sango says, "It'll be nice to change when I'm fully healed," she adds and Kagome gives her a gentle hug.

"You are so much stronger than you think," she whispers in Sango's ear before wandering back into the cave. Sango leans against Kilala again, her body weak from her efforts to stay standing for so long.

"Y'know…I don't feel that strong, Kilala," Sango whispers, stroking Kilala's ears as she stares up at the stars again with her clothes pressed to her chest. After an hour or so, Sango's body trembles from the cold, so Kilala leads her back into the cave, laying down with her once more. Sango reaches out to where she knows Miroku will be and gently touches his knee.

"Thank you…" she whispers before sleep consumes her once again, missing the broad smile that consumes his lips.

"You're welcome,"

…

"We really need to get moving. That jerk of a lord might find us here, and there still are a ton of jewel shards out there!" Inuyasha's bark wakes Sango from her sleep, and she wipes at her hazy vision, ignoring the pain in her body.

"She's not ready yet. We don't want to have that wound reopen, Inuyasha," Miroku calmly states and Inuyasha glares at the monk.

"We can't put this off any longer! The longer those shards are out there, the longer other demons can get their hands on them!"

"Then you go! She can't move yet!" Miroku snaps, and Kagome grabs his arm, calming him slightly.

"Miroku…I know you're concerned, but I don't think it'll be smart for us to split up,"

"Tell him that," Miroku says through clenched teeth, fighting his aggravation.

"I'll go," Sango whispers as Kilala helps her to her feet. Miroku goes to her side, resting his hand gently on her arm.

"Are you sure, Sango?"

"She said she'll go so let's go!" Inuyasha snaps and Kagome sighs, giving him the 'sit' look that has his ears pinned to his head and him stepping back from her. Sango smiles through her pain before looking back at Miroku.

"I'll be fine to move out of the cave…but probably not to fight. I'm not strong enough yet," she says and Miroku nods.

"I will ride on Kilala with you in case you need anything," Miroku states and her smile brightens.

"Thank you," she mumbles before turning to Inuyasha, "May I get a bath in first? I'd like to get the blood off my skin," she asks and he huffs.

"Fine whatever…you stink anyways" he grumbles and Kagome gleefully leads Sango out of the cave and to a hot spring she found buried deep in the forest.

"Ignore Inuyasha, Sango," Kagome says as she shimmies out of her clothes, "He is also concerned about your wellbeing. He just doesn't know how to express it," she adds as she slips into the water.

"I know," Sango smiles and undresses from the loose white kimono and bandages. A nice hot bath is just what she needs. Her gash has healed up nicely though the scabbing now itches quite a bit. Kagome stares at Sango with horror in her eyes.

"This is why you didn't want to bathe fully undressed before…" Kagome whimpers, her heart breaking for her friend. She went through so much at the hands of the man who claimed he loved her… Sango nods lightly before lowering herself further into the water.

"You've seen those already though since you helped me with my wounds," Sango exclaims, and Kagome blushes before looking away.

"Actually, Miroku did most of the work…" she says and Sango flashes her a confused look. Kagome was always the one healing injuries amongst the group with her modern medicine, so why…? "I…I couldn't bring myself to heal you. Honestly, the amount of blood and wounds that covered your body had me nauseous so Miroku volunteered…" Kagome explains with embarrassment in her voice. Sango fights the conflicting feelings as a small sigh slips out of her lips.

"It is gruesome, isn't it? I'm surprised Miroku could even look at me…" Sango whispers and Kagome splashes her suddenly.

"Stop it, Sango. You know how much he cares about you," she snaps and Sango blushes lightly.

"So you've said…" she mumbles, not wanting to tell Kagome much more about her feelings for the monk. Especially since she doesn't quite know what they are herself. Kagome sighs and gets out of the hot spring, wrapping a towel around her body with a smile on her lips.

"I'm going to let you enjoy a bit longer, but do hurry. You know how Inuyasha is…" Kagome says and Sango giggles, happy to have a distraction from her own thoughts.

"Indeed I do," she says as the priestess dresses and wanders off. Sango leans her head against a boulder on the outskirts of the hot spring, her mind slowly floating back to Miroku and Kuranosuke. To keep herself from falling too far into that pit of despair, she scrubs the dried blood off her skin before standing to exit the spring. Suddenly, her vision gets blurry, and it is hard to breathe. She drops to her knees on the shore, clutching at her chest as she fights the urge to puke or pass out.

 _The hot water must've shocked my system,_ she thinks as she quickly tries to regain control of her body. Black spots touch her eyes, and she rests her head against the boulder again, waiting for her dizzy spell to pass.

* * *

And that is all for now! Please let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9: Time Will Tell

Surprise! I'm back! I wanted to get one last chapter posted before I go on my move. I'm hoping to be fully settled by next week so I can post my next chapter then. With that being said, enjoy the story and review if you like it!

* * *

"It's been thirty minutes…should we be worried?" Kagome says back at the cave as she dries her hair. Inuyasha just scoffs and makes a snarky retort, but Miroku's worried. With how weak Sango is, she could be injured somewhere in the woods, and no one would know it.

"I'm going to go check on her," Miroku says as he stands and grabs her travel kimono and some fresh bandages.

"Lech," Inuyasha insults, yet Miroku ignores it. He needs to know she's all right. He wanders into the woods to where the hot spring is and sees Sango collapsed on the ground just outside of the water.

"Sango!" he cries, running over to her and kneeling in front of her with concern burning in his eyes. She weakly looks up at him and tries to smile.

"Hi…" she meekly mumbles as she groans in pain. Miroku looks at her bare body, amazed at how beautiful she is. His lecherous side wants to grope her luscious bottom as he scoops his arm under her knees and another around her back, lifting her off the ground without a moment's hesitation. He strokes his thumb over her soft skin as her eyes snap open and look up at him, "Miroku wait…my kimono is back there," Sango cries, though Miroku can tell she's too weak to stand on her own. With a sigh, he sets her on a boulder, his eyes boring into her as his worry continues to burn through him.

"Why didn't you get out of the water once you felt woozy?" Miroku snaps, not sure if he's mad at her or himself. If he was there for her, this wouldn't have happened…

"I didn't realize it was going to affect me so greatly," she mumbles before he sighs.

"I brought your kimono and bandages," Miroku says, draping her kimono over her for warmth. Her cheeks blush with embarrassment and Miroku smiles to himself. It's good to know he still has this effect on her, "May I wrap your wound again?" he asks and she nods. He steps behind her, once again wrapping the bandages around her chest. He strokes her long, soft, wet hair out of the way as his hand gently touches her shoulder. At first, she tenses, but soon her body relaxes and small shivers tremble through her. He knows without even looking that she's blushing again.

"Thank you, Miroku…I'm sure it isn't easy for you to do this," Sango mumbles. Miroku looks at her curiously as she slips her kimono over her body, tying it shut quickly. She acts as if she's ashamed of her body, or she's trying to shut him out, yet without her telling him he'll never know.

"Treating you is very easy for me to do…but you mean something else, don't you?" Miroku retorts as Sango's eyes fall to the dirt in front of her. Miroku gently grasps her chin and lifts it, forcing her to look at him, "Talk to me, Sango," he demands, his violet eyes hypnotizing her with his comforting gaze.

"Do I disgust you…?" she blurts before covering her mouth quickly with her hand. Miroku's eyes widen with shock that she could even think such a thing, "Never mind, Miroku, I'm sorry. Just forget I ever said any—" Miroku can't help it. He interrupts her with a kiss. His lips press against hers passionately, and her eyes widen, her hands hesitantly frozen between them. Finally, she pulls away from him, her face bright red, but not with anger as he was expecting, "Miroku!"

"I'm sorry, but I wanted you to know how ridiculous that question was…" he says, running a hand through his black locks, "Sango, I find you one of the most attractive and tempting women I've ever met," he adds and her blush spreads.

"But my scars…"

"Are just scars. They do not change how I feel about you, and how beautiful you are to me. I could never find you disgusting, dear Sango," he exclaims before helping her to her feet, "I'm sorry I kissed you. Especially if it upset you. Let us get back…the others will be worried," Miroku adds, changing the subject to make Sango comfortable again, though it breaks his heart a bit. He wants her to be okay with his kisses…he wants her to love him.

 _Not yet…_ he reminds himself, _She can't love you yet…_

…

When the two of them finally reach the cave, Inuyasha is antsy to leave. He shouts at them for a moment, but calms down when Kagome threatens him to 'sit'. Sango smiles at their usual antics before Kilala lays down, letting Sango comfortably climb onto her back, though her body still aches from the attack and her dizzy spell. She gets her kimono adjusted around her legs before she feels a warmth pressed against her back. She spins around to see Miroku also on Kilala. She blushes, yet he smiles gently.

"I told you I was going to ride with you in case you needed me," he says sweetly. Shippo pops up over Miroku's shoulder with his childish smile.

"And I'm here to make sure Miroku doesn't do anything to you!" Shippo chimes and Sango laughs.

"Thank you. To both of you," Sango says so Shippo doesn't think his presence is unwanted. In truth, Sango trusts Miroku, and if he were to grope her mid-flight, she probably wouldn't even have the strength to rebuttal. She feels the familiar sense of Miroku's staff in front of her as he wraps his arms around her. Just like before. Sango may not have her demon slaying gear on, but even just having her travelling kimono makes her feel a bit more like her old self. Maybe, just maybe, she will recover from this.

Kilala takes flight at Inuyasha's urging, and Sango clings to her fur, forgetting the wonderful way it feels to have wind flying past her as she soars soundlessly through the sky. She lets out a laugh as a breeze dances through her hair, caressing her skin as Kilala follows Inuyasha west. For the first time in what feels like forever, Sango genuinely smiles and Kilala purrs lightly. It is nice to have her companion in such a wonderful mood. This high in the air, Sango can forget all of her worries, her pains, and her sorrows. Up here, she is truly free.

"Do that again," Miroku says from behind her, and looks over her shoulder at him and Shippo with confusion. Miroku's smile has her blushing yet Shippo is also grinning from ear to ear. He's just so happy to see Sango feeling better and happy! Shippo crawls in front of Sango, wanting to talk to Kilala about everything.

"Do what again?" Sango asks. Miroku's hand moves from his staff to her side and her cheeks flush brighter. She can feel the warmth from his rough hand through her kimono, and it sends her reeling.

"Laugh," he says with his lips pressed so close to her ear that she can feel his breath mingle with the summer breeze, "It is one of the most beautiful sounds I've heard in my life," he adds and a sheepish giggle slips from her lips.

"Thank you, Miroku, that is sweet of you," Sango says, and he flashes her a dazzling smile. The pair fall into a sweet silence, the only thing breaking the tension is Shippo's innocent babbling and the wind. Suddenly, her head starts pounding again and she winces, leaning back against Miroku.

"Are you all right, Sango?" he questions, looking down at her pained face with violet eyes full of concern.

"I'm fine. I must still be weak is all…I don't know why I nearly fainted from the hot springs…" she mumbles under her breath and he sighs.

"Just take it easy…I'm here for you," he whispers, wrapping his arms around her gently. She leans against his warm body, her head resting on his chest with a light sigh. Even as her body relaxes, her mind wanders. Her thoughts occupy most of her day, and soon Kilala is soaring towards the ground where Inuyasha flags them down.

"We need to stop for the night. Kagome's tired," he says, and Kagome looks at them with surprised sleepy eyes.

"No…I'm fine, really, we can get some more—"

"Don't worry. I think resting soon is a good idea," Sango interrupts her friend's excuses, for her body really needs to stretch off of Kilala. Miroku nods before looking around the forest.

"We should try to find a river, or a clearing, and then we'll stop there," he suggests before the group takes off again. They find the perfect campsite and Miroku slides off Kilala, reaching back to help Sango. At this point, her body is screaming for some relief. She steps onto the forest floor, and instantly her legs give out on her. Miroku just smiles gently and carries her to a fallen log. Sango sits, her body heating with embarrassment at her own weakness. She was a great demon slayer…now look at her.

"I'm going to get some fish…Miroku come on," Inuyasha says, dragging him away from Sango as Kagome sits next to her. Sango wallows for a moment before Kagome sighs.

"What's wrong…?" she finally asks and Sango looks up at her.

"I feel like I'm useless…I can barely stand, I get dizzy on random occasions, and I'm too weak. Hell, if Kuranosuke did find me, I wouldn't even be able to defend myself. I bet I can't even throw Hiraikotsu…" Sango grumbles, letting out all of her despair on Kagome who just smiles back at her. The sympathy on Kagome's face eases some of Sango's pain, yet it is her words that heal her most.

"We don't expect you to. Sango, you have been through more in your life than anyone can imagine. You can't blame yourself for what Kuranosuke put you through," Kagome murmurs, stroking Sango's back lightly.

"I made that choice though…I chose to stay with him…" she exclaims and Kagome sighs.

"Did you tell him to beat you?" she questions, a bitter rage in Kagome's voice that Sango normally never hears. She looks at Kagome whose eyes are full of angry tears, "He did that on his own when he felt threatened. You NEVER gave him permission to torture you like this, and you know that!" Even though Kagome is upset, her words make sense. Sango never asked for him to hurt her…she trusted him and he took that power.

"Do…do you think I'll be able to wield it again?" Sango asks, glancing over at Hiraikotsu. Inuyasha volunteered to carry it for her since Kilala was taking both her and the monk for the day, but now as Sango stares at the bone boomerang, it calls to her in a song so lonely. Kagome smiles as Sango stands, wandering over to Hiraikotsu and lightly stroking the bone. It needs a polish after the year of neglect, and the edges are far duller than she remembers it being.

"Honestly, I think so, but do you think you can wield it again?" Kagome retorts which causes Sango to sigh.

"Only time will tell…"


	10. Chapter 10: All is Forgiven

Happy Holidays everyone!

I am so sorry it has taken me so long to post on this story. I wrote ahead in my other two tales on this site, but unfortunately I didn't write ahead in this one before I moved, so I've been playing catch up. I got to Oregon, got settled, got a job, and then had Thanksgiving. Now here we are! I hope to get this one back on a way weekly schedule, so without further ado. Enjoy!

* * *

Sango wakes with the morning birds chiming in the trees above her. Surprisingly, her body isn't as stiff today, and she sits up with relief flooding through her. Her recovery is taking a lot less time than she expected it to. She looks around the camp; Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome all sleep soundly around her. She stands on shaky legs, her eyes falling on Hiraikotsu. She may not be able to wield it yet, but she can at least polish it. She runs a hand over the coarse bone before kneeling and digging through her battle armor for the tools she usually carries. She finds the polishing stone and pockets it, her gaze falling to the bone boomerang.

 _I will move this,_ she thinks as she slips her hands around it, lifting it with more effort than when she was a child. She wanders away from the camp before sitting against a tree and running the stone over her boomerang as she used to do; she tries to control her breathing as she swallows the sober realization that she really is weak. Muscle memorization kicks in, allowing her mind to stumble over a training regimen. She'll have to be careful not to open her wound, and it may be best to start with strength training. Her body isn't used to moving like a warrior anymore. Her movements are clumsy and lackluster, not graceful and powerful.

"You missed a spot," a voice teases from the trees above her. Sango gasps and looks up, excitement filling her as Kohaku drops to the ground next to her.

"Kohaku!" she tosses the stone to the side and hugs him, his arms wrapping around her tightly. His hug is almost painful, yet she cares not. She can tell he needs this almost as much as she does, "How did you find me?"

"Lord Sesshomaru…" he vaguely states, "You're looking a lot better," Kohaku chimes as he sits next to her. She smiles lightly and shrugs.

"You know me. I hate being bedridden for too long," she counters, yet he doesn't smile as she hopes he would.

"I feel like you and I both have changed too much for me to really know you...or for you to know me…" Kohaku mumbles, his eyes on the mossy forest floor beneath them. Sango sighs and squeezes his hand tightly, drawing his attention to the sympathetic smile on her lips.

"Remember what I said? I've forgiven you…you need to do the same. It wasn't your fault Naraku—"

"Let's not talk about it," Kohaku interrupts with a quick shake of his head. She nods, respecting his wishes. It must still haunt him just like part of her past haunts her as well.

"That's fine, Kohaku. You say I don't know you? Enlighten me. Tell me about the new Kohaku," she chimes and her soft smile breaks down his walls.

"Where do you want me to start…?" he pulls his knees up to his chest like he used to do as a boy.

"Why are you with Lord Sesshomaru?" Sango asks, hoping he'll answer the most nagging question on her mind. Kohaku smiles and shrugs.

"For a misanthropic demon, he isn't so bad. And besides…he saved my life. He could have easily let me die when Naraku ripped the shard from my body, but he didn't. He once confessed that I confused him, and the 'Great Lord Sesshomaru' never gets confused by mere humans. Ever since, he's been taking care of me and Rin," Kohaku explains, "You know, Lord Sesshomaru still lets me be a demon slayer. He lets me take care of lesser demons that attack villages like ours. I find that interesting about him. He's never tried to change me like Naruku did,"

"That's because you are perfect as you are. There is no reason for him to change you," Sango chimes, ruffling her brother's hair as he goes into another story. Sango listens with pride welling through her heart and a bright smile on her face. One of his stories has them both laughing despite her pain. After a moment, Kohaku falls silent, a shadow crossing his face once again.

"I'm sorry I left you with that lord. I should've known something was wrong, but I just thought you were mad at me for what happened…" Kohaku murmurs and Sango sighs.

"You really couldn't have known. I've always hidden my pain from you with a smile. I never wanted to worry you, but let me apologize…I should've stayed with Inuyasha's group until Naraku died so I could've saved you. I should've fought for you, but—"

"Hey, don't worry, sis…it is in the past now. All is forgiven," Kohaku says before she hugs him again. Once he lets her go, he hastily wipes at his eyes and looks at Hiraikotsu, "So how is the training going?" he asks.

Sango just sighs, "It hasn't been. I'm barely strong enough to move Hiraikotsu, much less throw it. It'll take some time to build my strength up again, but I'm not too worried,"

"Well, if we are in the same area again, I can train with you," Kohaku suggests and Sango smiles brightly.

"I'd love that!" she cries and he chuckles.

"Well let's get to it then!" he says as he jumps to his feet. Sango follows his lead, excitement bubbling through her as she begins her training once again.

…

Miroku wakes slowly and the first thing he notices is that everyone is gone. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo have all packed their belongings and taken off, but that doesn't surprise Miroku. Kagome mentioned the night before that there was a shard nearby and they were going to get it early in the morning. What does surprise him is that Kilala sleeps curled up at his side, and yet Sango is gone. As is her weapon. Miroku jumps to his feet and Kilala looks up at him with a small mew.

"Do you know where she is?" Miroku questions before the cat stands, stretches her back slowly with a wide yawn, and trots off into the forest. Obviously, Kilala isn't worried for she stays in her small form. The forest is quiet until they reach a clearing where he sees Sango blocking off an attacker. He almost steps into the fight, but then he hears Sango laughing. Confusion seeps through him before the attacker gets knocked to the ground and his shaggy brown hair uncovers his face. Kohaku.

Relief pours through his veins as Miroku leans against a tree, watching Sango block Kohaku with her forearms, her body stiffly working through the exercise. There is an odd sense of comfort and joy observing Kohaku and Sango. He's happy that they were able to put their past behind them and continue to share their sibling bonds. Both of them lost so much, and for them to push forward now…it fills him with hope. Sango and Kohaku can have a bright future beyond Naraku and Kuranosuke and the death of their parents. It will get better. After a few minutes, Kohaku stops. Sango instantly sits on a fallen log, her breathing ragged with exertion. Miroku wanders over and Kohaku freezes, his smiling face faltering to a stoic frown.

"Don't worry, Kohaku…I'm not here to yell at you," Miroku says with a small smile. His comforting grin has Kohaku relaxing, his tense shoulders dropping as he adjusts the guard on his forearm. Miroku glances down at Sango's flushed face and disheveled hair, and instantly has to fight his desire. What is it about this woman that makes him lose all sense of control? "Are you doing all right, Sango?" Miroku quietly asks and she nods.

"Better than ever," Sango chimes before standing and wincing, "Maybe a bit sore now…"

"Don't push yourself too hard, okay? Please…" Miroku says, his voice dropping in a way that has her cheeks turning crimson red, and it isn't from the exercise. Kohaku hands her a water canteen.

"I won't. Where are the others?" Sango asks as she sips the water in her hand, hiding her blush from Miroku's piercing eyes.

"They went to hunt a demon. If you'd like to get back to training, I can leave you be," Miroku says, and Sango stares up at him with shocked eyes. He understands her more than she ever thought he could. He sees her desire to be strong again, the joy she feels when she sees Kohaku, and the shame she hides from her own failures.

"If…if you don't mind," she quietly stammers and Miroku flashes her with a bright smile.

"Not at all. Come find me when you're done so I can check on your wounds," he states before turning to Kohaku, "Take care of her, okay?" Kohaku nods solemnly, his eyes betraying his emotions.

"Of course I will," he says, determinedly. Miroku looks down at Sango once more as he spins on his heel and wanders off. Kilala stays behind to watch over Sango and Kohaku, leaving Miroku alone with his thoughts. He feels for the siblings, he really does, but what can he do to help them? Almost nothing. And that knowledge leaves a bitter taste in the back of his throat, and determination boiling in his gut. He may not be able to help Kohaku, but he sure as hell will make sure Sango is safe. That's all Miroku cares about, and until she is safe, he won't be satisfied.

* * *

And that's all she wrote! I hope you guys enjoyed this. Like I said before, I'm getting back onto a weekly schedule so be prepared for the next chapter to come out soon! (Hopefully...)


	11. Chapter 11: No one is Alone

Hi all! I'm so sorry I'm posting slowly in all my stories. I got the worst cold right after Thanksgiving that knocked me on my ass for a good two weeks. Most of the time I can write when I'm sick, but this cold gave me the worst brain fog. Hopefully, I can get myself back on track soon. With that, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Sango's training ends as the sun sets; Kohaku goes back to Lord Sesshomaru, and Sango wanders back to camp with Kilala on her heels. Her body aches from her training and the months of neglect, yet it is still a wondrous feeling. Soon, she will be able to take care of herself once again. The amber glow of a fire fills the clearing, and immediately her eyes fall upon Miroku. He's busy grinding herbs in a mortar, his hair falling into his eyes as he works.

Sango freezes in place, her heart fluttering as she watches him. His entire concentration is on his work, his brow furrowed as his tight hands grind the leaves into a fine powder. He gently strokes the dust into a cup, adds more leaves to the mortar, and starts again. Her eyes trail over his shaggy black hair glowing in the firelight, his broad shoulders that lead to muscular arms hidden under his robes. His fingers are long and calloused from years of fighting, but she knows them to be gentle. His whole body is built to survive hardships and war, and yet she knows the gentle and caring way that that creation of war can touch her. Can love her... Miroku's touch is the only thing that can break through her cold barrier, and she must admit that she no longer feels like an object. She isn't some creature birthed from pain and horror. She can feel, and she can love, and she doesn't have to be alone.

"Are you feeling all right, Sango?" Miroku's voice breaks her silent study and she blushes brightly. His violet eyes glows in the fire with a brilliant gleam, telling her all the things she secretly wishes to hear. Kagome once said that he loves her…but is that really true?

"Yes. Yes I am fine," she quickly stammers as she crosses over to him and slowly sits down, tucking her legs underneath her, "Just a bit sore. We had a long training today. Probably longer than I should have done," she explains, yet he just stares at her, his hands paused around the pestle he is using to crush the herbs, "Miroku…?"

He shakes his head, breaking whatever trance had him transfixed on her, "You seem to be feeling a lot better today. Training went well, I presume?"

"Very well! I should be back in shape in no time," Sango exclaims as she puts a kettle over the fire for some tea.

"If I may, Miss Sango, you never lost your shape," Miroku coos and a blush tints her cheeks. Was it a cheesy thing to say? Absolutely, and yet she can't help but giggle at his complement.

"That's the Miroku I remember," she murmurs with a smile. Miroku grins and stands. He moves over to Sango's side before kneeling next to her, slowly raising his hand to touch her cheek. She doesn't flinch away from him as she once did before, and her heart races. Kuranosuke hasn't permanently damaged her. She can live once again.

"He never left. I'm just being considerate," Miroku whispers, his breath tickling her skin and causing her blush to rise. She leans into his touch, and his breath catches; his calloused fingers caress her tender cheek lightly, "You are too important to me for a raucous comment to chase you away," Miroku's words bring a lump to her throat. She trusts him; she needs him to know that she trusts him.

"Thank you, Miroku," Sango chimes as she gently wraps her hands around his and pulls it away from her cheek. Miroku's the first to peel his hand away, yet it is the desire in his eyes that exposes the reason why. He doesn't want to push her beyond her comfort zone. Especially not right now, but Sango doesn't want him to hide from her. She bites her lip, fighting the conflicting emotions whirling throughout her body.

"Did…did you open any wounds during training?" Miroku questions, changing the subject to something safer. Sango shakes her head gently, her hands clasped tightly in her lap.

"I don't believe so no…would you like to check?" she retorts, reaching up to loosen the tie on her travel kimono. Miroku laughs, running his fingers through his hair exasperatedly.

"In more ways than you know…" Miroku mumbles and she blushes brightly, "Sango, you must know…I care very much for you, but my desire—I can't contain myself when you make such innocent inquiries of me," he adds, his voice ragged with unbridled desire. Sango smiles gently, wrapping her arms around Miroku in a tight embrace. She may be pushing him in a way he can't control, but she needs to feel him in her arms. She needs to be close to him right now. He hugs her, his large form consuming her as he draws her to his body. Heat radiates from beneath his robes, and she buries her face into his chest, smelling the scent of incense, pine, and smoke on him. She tightens her grip as tears build in her eyes, afraid of losing this man. He means too much to her for her to lose him. Miroku feels her tears on his arm, and he instantly lifts her chin so she looks up at him.

"Hey…hey what's wrong?" he gently asks, his deep voice reverberating through her body.

"I'm just…I'm so sorry I can't be like I was before…" she stammers. She's afraid that Miroku will reject her insecurities and deny her because of her past. However, he just sympathetically smiles and holds her tighter.

"You don't need to apologize for that," Miroku says, his breath teasing her skin lightly as he runs his hands down her back, sending tremors over her skin, "I know I'm not the same man you remember," he adds and she smiles slightly.

"I don't know…you're just as caring and understanding as you were back then,"

"But I no longer have eyes for other women…" his statement comes out almost like a whisper, though his eyes burn with intensity. He tightens his grip around her, and some bitter piece of her heart patters nervously. She reminds herself that this is Miroku. He would never hurt her. Tentatively, Sango leans closer to him, planting a kiss on his lips that melts her anxieties away. Miroku's breath catches in his throat, his fingers trembling lightly on Sango's back. He deepens the kiss, his lips pressing perfectly against hers as his hands travel up her back before weaving into her hair. He pins her to his body, kissing her breathless. She presses her hands to his chest and pulls away, her cheeks bright red as she pants lightly.

"Thank you, Miroku," she whispers and he smiles, feathering a kiss on her forehead.

"I am here for you. No matter what the future holds," he promises and she nods softly.

"As am I,"

"Ugh, will you two get a room?" Inuyasha's gruff complaint has Sango quickly peeling out of Miroku's grasp. She looks over at Kagome and Inuyasha; the former watches the couple with eager excitement, while the latter expresses disgust.

"Inuyasha, don't be rude!" Kagome snaps and Miroku laughs, wrapping an arm around Sango's waist even as her blush creeps even more over her skin.

"Yeah, Inuyasha. I know you and Kagome have done worse things than kissing," Miroku teases. As Kagome turns bright red, Sango and Miroku share a laugh, her heart warming at the sight. With a bit more time, Sango knows Kuranosuke will be in the past. Forever. Kagome and Inuyasha bicker as Sango lightly grasps Miroku's calloused hand, squeezing his fingers to express what words cannot say. At least not yet. Sango loves him. Now and forever. Nothing can ruin this moment for her.

* * *

So that's all she wrote! Of course I'm probably going to ruin this moment, but we shall see what next week has in store. Thank you guys for your patience!


	12. Chapter 12: Once and For All

Hey everyone. I'm sorry I've been slow to post; I've had family coming and going this holiday season, and I haven't found much time to write. But I'm back now, and I hope to have the next chapter posted before New Years. Thank you so much for your patience, and reviews. With that said, onto the story!

* * *

The next morning, the group decides it will be best to move on. Kagome feels the presence of a jewel shard to the west, so they follow it. Sango dresses in her battle armor and travel kimono, yet Inuyasha takes Hiraikotsu once again. It is still too heavy for Sango to use, though she does have her hidden daggers and short sword sheathed at her side.

As she, Miroku, and Shippo slip onto Kilala, Sango's lips curl into a small smile, thinking of the night before. She finally kissed him. His gentle, caring, demeanor warms her body, and even now his arms on either side of her are comforting. Sango is sore from the training, and each muscle aches tiredly as she holds onto Kilala's fur. Shippo sits between Sango's arm, chattering happily at Kilala as he did the first flight, the three of them soaring just above the tree line as Inuyasha and Kagome run in the forest below. In the distance, the group hears a commotion, which instantly has them halting in their steps. Sango looks to Inuyasha whose ears are perked and nose turned towards the sky.

"What do you smell, Inuyasha?" Miroku quietly asks before the half-demon looks at the two of them, his mouth curling into a scowl.

"Humans; lots of humans," Inuyasha growls, whipping his head around quickly, "Miroku, get her out of here," he urgently says, and before Sango can say a word, Kilala is flying away from the group, weaving quickly through the trees away from the group of humans.

"Wait, Miroku! What about—"

"Inuyasha and Kagome will be fine. That group is Kuranosuke's men," Miroku murmurs, his breath tickling the back of her neck though his words freeze the blood running through her veins. Kilala whimpers from Sango's tightened grip, which has her master loosening her hands instantly.

"Are…are you sure?"

"Positive," Miroku replies; he can feel the tension in Sango's body and swiftly wraps his arms around her, pulling her back against him, "I promise I will keep you safe, Sango. He won't get to you," he says, his voice reverberating through her body and soothing her slightly. She rests her hand on his arm, his unrelenting warmth comforting her even more.

"Thank you," she shakily whispers as Kilala continues to maneuver through the woods. Flying above the tree line would be faster, but the four of them know that they can also be spotted and followed above the woods. Within it, all they look like is a swift blur. No one will see the humans astride Kilala. Not in the shadowed woods. The foliage above them blocks out most light, so Sango relies on her other senses. Besides Kilala, she hears nothing in the woods. No birds, fellow demons, or wildlife. Which is bad.

"Miroku…"

"I can tell..." he interrupts, his gaze wandering around them as his own body tenses. There's no demonic aura, and yet he can't help but feel like this is a trap. Suddenly, he and Sango are thrown from Kilala's body; she and Shippo go soaring in the opposite direction as netting wraps around the demons. Miroku clings to Sango as his back slams into the mossy floor, protecting her from the fall as he takes the brunt of it. His staff and her sword are dislodged, skidding several feet away from them.

Instantly, Sango is on her feet, reaching down to pull him to his feet. She's about to say something, yet Miroku wraps his hand over her mouth and pushes her against the tree, blending their bodies into the shadows as footsteps approach Kilala and Shippo. Miroku looks down at Sango's big, pleading, brown eyes and motions for her to stay silent by putting a finger to his lips. She nods before he moves his hand from her lips to her cheek, brushing away some dirt gently. He kisses her forehead before looking over her head to where the net lies with their friends. Miroku fights the urge to run over immediately, and fight for their freedom, since it may be another trap. He can't risk it just yet.

Sango turns in his arms, her front pressed to the tree trunk as she peeks out. A white billowing cloak flashes in the few streaks of sunlight seeping through the foliage. A long black ponytail sways against the cloak as the man steps closer to the demons. Instantly, Sango freezes, her heart pounding loudly in her ears. She recognizes that rigid back and domineering stance…Kuranosuke.

"Hmm…I distinctly remember ordering your death, demon," Kuranosuke spits at Kilala who hisses in the silent forest, "I'm not interested in you, however. Where is your rider?"

 _Inuyasha, if there ever was a time for you to show, it would be now!_ Sango pleads inwardly, tears threatening to pour from her eyes as several soldiers approach the net. Miroku notices Shippo is nowhere to be seen, and relief seeps through him. The young fox demon must've escaped to get the others. He tightens his hand on Sango's shoulder and she nods, understanding exactly what the monk is saying. Just wait. Hold until the others show.

Easier said than done. Sango fights every urge telling her to save Kilala when the soldiers lift the net. Kilala jumps to her feet, yet they smack her with something that sparks, and she curls in a defensive ball, howling from the shock weapon. It must be enchanted by magic, for lightening sparks at the tip of the pointed wand. Tears pour from Sango's cheeks as another soldier hits Kilala again and again. Miroku puts a hand over Sango's mouth as a painful sob rips through her. He wants to help, but Kilala keeps looking in their direction and shaking her head no. She knows what would happen if Sango goes back to this man. Sango's knees give out and she looks away; she can't stand watching her best friend be abused because of her. Miroku holds her to his body and she looks up at him again, her teary eyes pleading with him to let her go, to let her save Kilala. He rests his head against hers, tears threatening him as well.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry," Miroku whispers over and over again as Sango trembles with frustration and rage.

"Where is your rider?!" Kuranosuke screams when Kilala exposes her fangs to him, showing no fear against the blows. He kicks the demon, yet when she lunges for the man, she gets shocked again. After one particularly nasty wound, Kilala faints, her piercing whimper echoing around the woods and ripping through Sango's composure. She shoves Miroku away, grabs the nearest weapon—Miroku's staff—and slams it into the nearest soldier, knocking him out in a second.

"Damnit, woman!" Miroku spits as he slips from their hiding spot, scooping her blade from the ground. She takes another soldier out before one approaches her from behind, his blade raised to strike Sango down at any moment. Miroku is on him in seconds, stabbing him in low back, piercing an organ that kills him instantly. Miroku silently prays for the man's soul as he tosses the blade at Sango and takes his staff. She nods her thanks before another group of soldiers approach them. Sango fights diligently beside Miroku and nostalgia aches through his vein. This is how it should have been when they fought Naraku. Instead, this asshole took her away from him. That won't happen again.

Kuranosuke watches the fight with amusement, not fear, even though Sango pierces him with a furious glare as one by one his soldiers fall. Miroku knocks the last one unconscious before turning to face Kuranosuke, his grip tight on Sango's arm, controlling her rage through that simple touch.

"Very well done," Kuranosuke says, "I see you are still a formidable woman," he adds as his gaze rakes over Sango coldly, "It is time for you to come home, though,"

"Never," Sango spits with so much rage her words should be fire. But it doesn't even faze him.

"You're still my wife. Now come. Or all your friends will die,"

"We just took out your soldiers, Kuranosuke. You have no one to back up your threats," Sango hisses, yet a sudden movement from over her shoulder has her faltering. There, in the dimly lit woods, stands an entire army of trained men, their weapons drawn and pointing straight for the two of them.

"You were saying?" Kuranosuke retorts, his lips curled in a wicked smile. Sango looks at Miroku for guidance.

"I'd rather go down fighting than let him take you from me," Miroku quietly says, yet his voice is raked with all the feelings he has yet to tell her. He loves her. He needs her to know that, and yet as Sango stands on her tiptoes and kisses him, he can tell she knows. She must know. He deepens the kiss, his fingers trembling as he clings to her. He turns to face the lord whose face is twisted up in a violent rage.

"Kill him! Kill him!" Kuranosuke screams, determined to take Sango once and for all.

* * *

And that's all she wrote! Happy Holidays, everyone, and I will see you before New Years!


	13. Chapter 13: Disappeared

Happy Holidays everyone! Here's my present to all; I know it's a short chapter, but I am hoping to finish the next one soon. Maybe before New Years. Who's to say. With that, onto the story!

* * *

Kuranosuke's cries for Miroku's death spur the soldiers into action. Sango stands back to back with Miroku, both of them holding their own against the human soldiers. Miroku sweeps his staff through a line of men, none of their blades connecting with their target as he dodges around the flailing swords. Sango's body screams for her to take it easy, yet her adrenaline has her ignoring the pain as she thrusts the hilt of her sword painfully against the exposed lower back of a nearby soldier. She knocks the sword from his hand and uses the flat of it to knock him unconscious. Only one thought flows through her mind. Only one thing keeps her on her feet. She cannot let Kuranosuke win. She won't go back to him. Not again. Side by side with Miroku, she fights, her determination shimmering in her fierce eyes. She chokes a soldier, using his momentum to kick another man to the ground. She doesn't want to kill any more men, and yet some of these soldiers aren't giving her much of a choice. They fight to kill; Sango and Miroku fight to live.

The soldiers keep coming for the couple; they are forced to follow orders, and they follow them well. They manage to separate Miroku from the slayer, surrounding him instantly. His staff spawns misery for a few of those soldiers, but his concern isn't for himself. It is for Sango. He can tell her body is weakening. She takes cheap shots to knock as many men out with little effort. Sweat clings to her skin, her hands tremble on the hilt of her sword, swinging the flat of her blade into as many soldiers as she can. Were they not in a life-or-death situation, Miroku would be proud of her humanity.

With his attention on Sango, Miroku misses a soldier coming up behind him, bashing his knees in with a sickening sound. Miroku drops like a rock, his hands clenched tightly to his staff, whirling it over his head as the soldier goes in for the finishing blow. Miroku's staff catches the man in the neck, startling him enough that another strike knocks the soldier out. It isn't until a third man hits Miroku square in the back that he loses grip on his staff and he leans forward on his hands, grimacing in pain.

Sango sees Miroku on the ground, and a shrill cry slips from her lips. She tries to shove her way through soldiers, slicing them down when they get in her way. Suddenly, a blade is upon her, digging into her throat as she is dragged back against a hard body in an immaculate white coat. Kuranosuke puts a knife to her throat, yanking her away from Miroku by her hair. His eyes are wild with insanity, and yet his grip is solid, and tense with rage.

"Let her go!" Miroku shouts, jumping to his feet swiftly. The soldiers all point their swords at Miroku as Kuranosuke presses the blade into Sango's skin and Miroku freezes. The sight of her crimson blood leaking down her pale throat has Miroku in a panic. His rage hollers for him to kill the man, and yet his pragmatic mind tells him to stand still. He can't lose her. Not again.

"If you move, she dies. Do you understand me?"

"You won't get away with this," Sango rasps, but the cold metal dagger tells her otherwise. Tears fill her eyes and her body sags with exhaustion as fear consumes her. Not fear for herself, though. For Miroku. There's no way Kuranosuke will let him live.

"Kill him," Kuranosuke spits, Sango screams, and the men go in for the kill. With a ferocious roar, Miroku releases a barrier, hurling the soldiers across the clearing. In the span of five seconds, Miroku gains the upper hand, yet when he spins to face Kuranosuke and Sango, they are gone. Just gone. The forest around them is empty, and all that is left in Sango's place is her sword. A range of emotions sweep through Miroku, and he drops to his knees, howling in pain as they ravage his body. He lost her. Again.

"Miroku!" Kagome's sweet, concerned, cry fills his ears, but he doesn't reply. His hands clench tightly to fists before he slams them to the ground, beating the dirt over and over again even as his knuckles bleed, "Miroku, stop! What happened?" Kagome grabs his hands, holding his arms as she looks in his distraught violet eyes. Miroku can barely meet her gaze, and yet what she saw is enough. She knows what happened. Her eyes follow his to Kilala's small, broken, form and she cries out, running to the demon cat. Kilala mews lightly, letting Kagome know she's all right even if she is wounded. Kagome picks her up, stroking her fur delicately as Shippo hops on the priestess' shoulder to assess his feline friend.

"Which direction did they go?" Inuyasha growls from behind Miroku. All the monk can do is shrug. Inuyasha wanders the clearing, avoiding dead or unconscious soldiers looking for the spot of Sango's blood he knows is there. He can smell the copper tinge of her blood and the salty bitterness of her tears. There's also the obsessively acrid sweat that Kuranosuke reeks of.

"This way…" Inuyasha calls out as Miroku jumps to his feet, urgency and rage fueling the fires within him. Kagome hops on Inuyasha's back with Kilala and Shippo while Miroku follows on their heels, each step filling him with newfound determination. He will save Sango no matter what.

...

Lord Sesshomaru's head lifts to the sky, his elegant eyes narrowing to slits. The wind blows the scent of burnt fur, blood, and tears to his sensitive nose, yet it is the subject matter that bothers him.

"Kohaku…" his deep voice follows the wind and quickly draws the attention of his young companion, "You need to get to the lord's castle," Kohaku's eyes spark with fear before narrowing with determination. His young jaw ticks as he clenches his teeth, leaping off the adjacent cliff, and sliding down boulders and branches with a ferocity that Sesshomaru has never seen. There is only one thing on Kohaku's mind. Only one thought that consumes his every being.

"I'm going to kill that man…"

* * *

Again, Happy Holidays! I will see you all next week!


	14. Chapter 14: Freedom

Happy New Years everyone! I am going to be posting the last few chapters of _Only You, Sango_ in January and as much as I LOVE this story, I am happy it has ended, so now I can share it with all of you. With that said, enjoy Chapter 14: Freedom.

* * *

Sango wakes on a cold hard floor, her mind whirling as she tries to come to her senses. Everything around her is dark, her body drenched, and frigid water drips from the tip of her nose to the stone floor underneath her. She tries to push herself up, yet her weak arms give way and she lands hard on her shoulder. A sigh slips from her lips as she lays there, taking inventory of all the pain in her body. Something chafes at her ankles—a thick rope—her thighs tingle and burn with scrapes and bruises, her arms sting as her shoulders are pulled back painfully by a rope on her wrists. She's not freezing, which means her battle armor is still on her bruised body, but her soaked kimono clings tightly to her, limiting her motions. Her head is swimming with a grogginess only poison and sedatives can prescribe, which means Kuranosuke drugged her. Her heart beats loudly in her ears as her last memory plunges forward; Miroku surrounded by soldiers as he bleeds on his knees. She can't remember if he escaped…or if he died. Her breath catches as she fights tears. She will not cry. That will only give Kuranosuke what he wants. He loves her pain…instead she controls her panic, trusting that Miroku is strong enough to have survived. He lived through Naraku after all. He can survive some human soldiers.

Sango hisses with pain as she pushes her wrists closer to her ankles before triggering the secret knife in her battle armor and slashing the ropes around her ankles. A noise outside of the large, wooden, door has her pressing the knife back into place, moving her body to an upright position with her legs tucked underneath her. Her hair falls haphazardly over her face, yet she cares not. Her eyes will not peel away from the door. Slowly it creaks open, and in the dim, dingy, dungeon steps Lord Kuranosuke. Sango subtly slides back from him until her back slams into the stone wall. He just stares down at her with a maniacal grin.

"Good evening, Wife,"

"I am not your wife," Sango spits, her voice cracking from disuse. Kuranosuke's smile falters as his eyes narrow.

"You're still my wife. My property," he growls as he storms over to her. Part of her wants to hop to her feet, but she can't expose her freedom just yet. That'll only give him the upper hand in any attack.

"I am nobody's property. You tried to kill me. So, consider me dead and let me go,"

"You brought that upon yourself. You always do," Kuranosuke says as he grabs a wad of her hair, pulling her to her feet as she fights a yelp of pain. She keeps her ankles pressed together as she stares up at her 'husband'. His cold eyes glare down at her with possession and obsession.

"I did everything you wanted," Sango murmurs, hiding her pain deep within her so he can't see it. She doesn't want him knowing that she still fears him, "I've always done what you want—"

"Until the day you left with that monk," Kuranosuke spits, shaking her by her hair like a ragdoll.

"You tried to kill me! Of course I left,"

"Well you won't get that opportunity now. You will stay with me, Sango, and you will be the good wife I know you can be. Understood?" Kuranosuke demands, running his free hand down her cheek. When she doesn't nod or anything, his eyes narrow, "Do you understand, stupid woman?" Sango keeps to her silence and just nods. Kuranosuke releases his grip on her hair to pull something from the pocket of his coat. The diamond necklace gleaming in the dark doesn't bring Sango any joy. She knows it for what it is: a collar…a noose. Tears tickle the corner of her eyes, yet she clenches her jaw and fights the tears. His hands stroke her hair away from her neck, and she closes her eyes, smothering the urge to flinch. Last time his hands were round her neck, he was killing her. She feels the weight of the necklace on her chest, and her heart flutters quickly, pleading with her to run.

"Beautiful," Kuranosuke murmurs as he strokes the necklace from the hollow of her breasts to the clasp at the back of her neck. He wraps his large hands around her neck and her eyes fly open. He smirks wickedly before releasing her, "You do still fear me. Good. Now, let's get you out of this horrendous armor," he states as he quickly cuts Sango's travel kimono open. The fabric slithers to the floor; the sound fills the darkness around them and her panic rises with the bile in her throat.

He reaches for the top clasp of her battle armor, and she closes her eyes, slowing her breathing as it pops open. He unclasps the next one above her breasts, and she snaps. She kicks him in the gut, sending him flying across the room as she releases her hidden dagger and frees her arms from their painful hold. Kuranosuke looks at her with crazed fury, yet she doesn't care. She won't let him touch her again. She rips the diamonds off her neck and hurls them at him before sprinting across the room for the door. Kuranosuke grabs her by the waist and yanks her off her feet.

"No! Let me go!" she screams, her voice echoing off the stone walls around her. She swings her hidden blade, yet he dodges it and slams her head into the wall. Pain rakes through her, her vision blurs, and nausea consumes her. Cool air touches her skin as a darkness swallows her whole.

…

With a pounding head, voices float to Sango's ears, yet no matter how hard she tries, her eyes will not open.

"Help…" she whispers as the voices get louder and louder.

"Are you sure this is the way?"

"I can smell her; trust me,"

"Sango—"

"Help…"

"Get her out of here, monk. I'll take care of this,"

"Are you kidding me? She'll hate me if I leave you here,"

"Ditto. Now go!"

Two warm arms lift Sango's limp form, and she panics, tears pouring from her eyes as she tries to fight against the man she thinks is Kuranosuke.

"No…no don't touch…" her sobs cut her off, and she hears a deep growl.

"I'm going to kill that man,"

"Kohaku—"

"No! Get her out of here, monk,"

"Don't touch me!" Sango cries as her hands weakly shove the man holding her. A kiss planted on her forehead calms her down. She knows those lips…her hands tighten on the robes she can't see but knows is there, "Miroku…"

"Shh…I'm here, Sango. I'm here…can you open your eyes for me, love?" Sango desperately tries to pry her eyes open, but even when her heavy lids finally part, she can't see anything but blurry darkness.

"I…my head hurts," Sango stammers as he strokes her hair gently. He touches the place Kuranosuke held, and she recoils in his arms.

"Rest, Sango…you're safe now," Miroku mumbles and her eyes fall closed as she rests her head against Miroku's warm chest.

* * *

And that's all for Chapter 14! I hope you enjoy it, and I promise the next chapter will be on its way soon!


	15. Chapter 15: Savior

Hello everyone! We are nearing the end. I hope you enjoy these last couple of chapters! This story is wrapping up soon, and I'm probably going to be posting daily until the end. Again, I am super grateful for all the reviews, and I love hearing what you have to say about my story. With that being said, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"You're safe now," Miroku repeats as he looks down at the sleeping woman in his arms. They found Sango naked and unconscious on the floor of the dungeon. Kagome barely had time to cover Sango's body when Kohaku flies into the room. At the sight of Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, and Kohaku, Kuranosuke ran, shouting for his guards as he disappeared. The bruises and blood on Sango's body sent Kohaku into such a rage, he chased after Kuranosuke. Inuyasha and Kagome silently followed the young boy, hoping to keep him alive like he insisted they do for Sango.

Miroku carries her out of the castle, passing unconscious or killed soldiers as he makes his way for the gates. No man can stand against the fury he saw in Kohaku's eyes. He doesn't need to fear Kuranosuke coming after Sango anymore…

He only rests when he gets to the designated meeting spot, Kilala mewing a quiet greeting. She's too injured to fetch her mistress, so she expresses her happiness when she sees Sango in Miroku's arms. Safe. He sinks to the base of a tree with Sango in his lap. He gently strokes her shoulders, his fingers dancing over the bruises and scrapes on her delicate pale skin. He knows Sango isn't a porcelain doll to be easily broken, but with her curled in his arms, he can't help but think of her that way. He doesn't want to think about what Kuranosuke put her through before they arrived, nor does he want to think of the damage he may've caused. All he wants to think about is how Sango is now safe. She shivers slightly in his arms; the thin cloth Kagome wrapped her in does nothing against the bitter cold. Quickly, Miroku loosens the knot on his monk's robe, taking the top layer off and draping it over Sango. Part of him is spurred on by the sight of her under his robes, but that part is silenced by his concern and love for the woman cradled in his lap.

"I love you, Sango…" he states, his whole body consumed by his emotions. Minutes pass in the silent woods as Miroku strokes her cheek, his warm calloused thumb brushing from her long eyelashes to her sweet and supple lips, "I love you," he whispers again before planting a kiss on her forehead.

Something trembles the branches nearby, and Miroku quickly looks up, his hand gripping his staff tightly. Inuyasha pops out of the woods with Kagome, and Shippo on his back.

"How is she?" Kagome asks as she slips off Inuyasha's back.

"Asleep. The only wound that needs immediate attention is the back of her head. She has a welt there…" Miroku exclaims before Inuyasha's ears perk up. He spins around, sword in hand, yet the man entering the clearing is Kohaku. Covered in Lord Kuranosuke's blood. There is a cloud in his eyes, yet as he sees Sango, tears replace the numb haze.

"Is…when will she wake?" Kohaku asks, wiping the blood from his face. Kagome hands him her handkerchief with a soft smile, and he rubs away the blood on his hands.

"I honestly don't—" Miroku stops talking as Sango's hand tightens on his kimono. He looks down as she groans, her eyes fluttering open. At first, they don't focus on him, but soon her eyes clear up and stare up at him with a small smile. She turns and tears touch her eyes as she sees Kohaku. He drops to his knees next to Sango when Miroku helps her sit up, her back pressed to his chest for support.

"Did…did you…?" she whispers and Kohaku nods, the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, sister…I had to. He was—" Sango stops his apology with a gentle hand on his.

"Shh…no, it is okay. You saved my life. You all did," Sango rasps as she pulls Kohaku in for a hug. Even though his rage and protection forced him to kill Lord Kuranosuke, she knows how hard it must've been. The last time he killed a mortal was under Naraku's command. She holds him as he cries through his pain, ignoring her own injuries for her brother. Finally, he sits up, wiping the blood and tears from his face with a hesitant nod.

"Thank you, sister…" he whispers, and she smiles. Inuyasha's subtle growl announces Sesshomaru's arrival and Kohaku stands. Sango reluctantly releases his hand.

"Don't be a stranger, okay?" she murmurs, and Kohaku smiles, his innocent eyes warming her soul.

"I promise I won't be," he says before Lord Sesshomaru touches his shoulder.

"If I knew—"

"I would've wanted to kill him anyways," Kohaku interrupts the demon before following him out of the clearing. The morning sun fills the clearing with a golden hue and Sango takes a deep breath. She is free.

"If Kilala is up for it, we should head to Kaede's village. I need to replenish my medicinal stash," Miroku says and Kilala mews before turning into her giant form. Sango shakily stands, wrapping Miroku's robes around her like a makeshift kimono. She stumbles towards Kilala before stroking her face and rubbing her forehead against hers.

"Thank you…and I'm sorry…" Sango whispers, yet Kilala just purrs and nuzzles Sango some more, forgiving her mistress for something she couldn't control.

"Shall we?" Miroku asks, a gentle smile on his face. Sango nods, and with Miroku's help, she's lifted onto Kilala's back. Shippo decides to ride with Kagome on Inuyasha's back, giving Miroku and Sango ample privacy. As Kilala takes to the sky, Sango leans back against Miroku, taking comfort in his warm chest pressed to her back.

"Are you going to be okay? It's chilly up here," Sango murmurs and Miroku smiles.

"I'll be fine. Are you cold?" he asks though he already can feel her shaking in front of him. He wraps his arms around her waist, and she flinches lightly.

"I'll…I'll be fine," she stammers, embarrassed by her reaction. She KNOWS it's Miroku. She knows how gentle he can be, and how much he cares for her, and yet she can't fight her body's reaction. Miroku sighs softly, a deep understanding forming in his violet eyes.

He leans closer to Sango so she can hear his soft words, "You are stronger than you know, and I promise—someday soon—you won't flinch anymore," a smile crosses Sango's lips, blurred from his vision by the rising sun casting streaks of pink and purple across the light grey sky.

* * *

And that's all for today! I'll have the next installment out for you tomorrow, but warning! CHAPTER 16 IS A LEMON! If you don't like sex, just skim it or skip it please and thank you!


	16. Chapter 16: Finally

Hello everyone! I am so excited to present you with the penultimate chapter to _Only You, Sango_. WARNING: This chapter is rated M for lemons, so if you aren't interested, please just skim or skip it. Thank you!

* * *

The group reaches Kaede's village late in the evening, the moon high in the sky by the time they walk through the town to her home. Kaede tuts and fusses over Sango like a mother hen, hurrying the group inside her hut so she can feed them and give Sango some medicine. Even though the affection is a little overwhelming, Sango just smiles and accepts her concern. It has been a long time since she's seen the old priestess anyways. Right as the group is separating for the evening, Kaede looks over Sango and smiles softly.

"Dearie, I should probably get you a change of clothes…" she states and Sango looks down, blushing with embarrassment at herself still wrapped in Miroku's robes.

"That would be nice, thank you," Sango mumbles before Kaede nods and hands her a new travel kimono, sash, and sandals.

"I unfortunately don't have any armor for you…" Kaede says with a sorrowful gleam in her eyes.

"No worries…when I am well, I am going to visit my village. It has been too long,"

"Maybe I can accompany you on that trip?" Miroku's voice startles Sango and she spins to face him. He smiles down at her with a sympathetic grin.

"Of—of course," Sango stammers before bowing to Kaede, "Good night," she adds as she leaves the hut with Miroku on her heels.

"I wanted to tell you that you and I are sharing a room tonight; Inuyasha and Kagome seemed pretty eager to be together this evening," Miroku says and Sango smiles lightly, her heart thumping loudly in her chest.

"That's understandable. We should be fine," Sango murmurs as she holds the travel kimono to her chest. Miroku leads Sango into the hut, yet he's respectful when she wanders to the back of the hut and steps behind the changing screen. His breath catches in his throat as he hears his robes slide from her body, landing on the wood floor with a dull thud. To distract himself, he lights a fire in the center of the room, his intentions to be good slowly floating away like the thick smoke. He looks up as Sango comes around from behind the screen, tying her hair back in its low hold like she used to do. He sits by the fire with a smile on his face.

"Sango…how are you feeling?" Miroku asks as she comes to kneel next to him.

"Fine…my head no longer hurts," she replies, her eyes on the flames and not on him. He reaches out to touch her knee, and she flinches.

"You don't need to be scared of me," Miroku quietly says and she sighs, tears of frustration prickling at the corners of her eyes.

"I know," she whispers. Miroku turns so he's facing her, a serious look consuming his violet eyes. Slowly, his hand touches hers. When she doesn't pull away, he lifts it between them. She can see everything he's doing, and with how gentle his grip is, she can pull away if she wants to.

But Sango doesn't want to; she dives into his violet eyes, swimming in the sea of emotions he exposes there. She couldn't pull away if she tried. Her heart pounds loudly in her ears as he lifts her hand to his mouth, kissing her wrist where the ropes chafed her skin. She gasps as his lips dance over the mark, his tongue flicking out to sooth the wound. Heat pours through her body, flushing through her cheeks and pooling low in her belly. It is a feeling she's never felt before and it makes her comfortably warm and antsy all at the same time.

"You don't need to be afraid," Miroku whispers those words over and over as his mouth pays wonderful attention to her wrists. She nods lightly, never once breaking her gaze from his heated eyes, "Let me help you live again. With no fear," he says as she leans towards him.

That promise sends her tears trickling down her cheek. She nods again, afraid of her own voice breaking the spell cast by his violet eyes. Miroku moves one hand from hers to her cheek, stroking it gently. Part of Sango wants to flinch away, yet the other part begs her not to run. She cannot break her gaze on his handsome chiseled face that stares at her in worship. His fingers wipe away the tears before moving towards her neck. He touches where Kuranosuke touched and instantly the spell is broken.

"Miroku!" she cries, grabbing his hand quickly. Her wide eyes are filled with fear, yet his eyes don't narrow in anger like Kuranosuke's would. Instead, he simply smiles, a soft, sympathetic, glimmer tinting the eyes that enrapture her.

"Tell me where he hurt you," Miroku gently demands and Sango shakes her head, her tears falling quicker now, "Sango, love, tell me so I can make the pain go away," he adds and slowly she turns her head for him, exposing her bruised neck and the mark from the diamond necklace.

She remembers ripping it from her neck in a violent act of defiance, yet her body also remembers Kuranosuke's hands wrapped around her pale skin. Miroku gently runs his fingers down her neck from chin to collarbone, soothing the skin and fueling the flames within her. Sango gasps when he leans in, pressing his warm lips to her neck. She can feel her body press against his, her hands clinging to his robes as he pulls her into his lap. His lips trace over her skin until a light moan slips from her mouth. His tongue laps at the sensitive skin by her collar bone, and she can almost feel her head spinning. His hand touches her waist and she hisses, pain from a bruise mixing with her pleasure. Miroku pulls away and she blushes lightly.

"I've too many bruises for you to kiss them all away," Sango murmurs, adjusting the collar of her kimono. Miroku chuckles, his deep laugh sending a rush of desire through her as he looks at her with passion pooling in his eyes.

"With your permission, I would like to accept that challenge," Miroku coos and Sango blushes brighter, the tips of her ears heating from his seduction. Yet it is more than that. She can see desire in his eyes, yes, but there is something else there too…love. He cares for her more than any other man could, and her heart swells with her love for him. Hesitantly she nods.

"Please…" she whispers before kissing him, using the back of his neck to pull him closer as her fire thrives within her. He gently loops his arms around her, holding her against his body as he feathers kisses down her neck again, this time dipping lower than her collar. One of his hands tugs at her sash, and her kimono falls open, exposing her bruised shoulder and the large scar in the center of her chest. Miroku kisses the bruise first, his hair tickling her skin as he turns his face towards her breasts. He kisses and nips the tops of her pale breasts, a moan escaping Sango's lips before his lips linger on the top of her scar. She freezes, tears in her eyes as she remembers Kagome's disgust. What if Miroku sees her the same way? Sango starts to push away, yet he tightens his grip, looking at her with a grin on his face.

"You're so beautiful, Sango. No matter what Naraku or Kuranosuke have done, you are still beautiful," he purrs, his breath teasing her skin in a way that has heat pooling low in her belly and her mind dizzy with desire.

"I…you don't have to—"

"I want to. Trust me," Miroku interrupts as he dips his head between her breasts again, kissing her biggest fears away. Naraku is dead. Kuranosuke is dead. He can no longer beat her, rape her, or kill her…he's gone. Miroku notices her tears again, yet he smiles. It is best to purge her pain away. She can't hold it in forever. He licks a trail of tears that landed next to the scar, dipping its way between her breasts. Sango shrugs lightly and her kimono falls open even more. He looks up at her and she nods, a grin on her tearful face.

"Please…" she quietly pleads again, and instantly he responds. He gently slides the two halves of her kimono open, exposing pale skin covered in scars and bruises. Yet she is the most beautiful creature he's ever seen, and he's always known that to be the case. From the day she showed up hellbent on murdering Inuyasha, Miroku found Sango breathtaking. He runs his hands gently over her body, circling his calloused fingers over some of the spots he knows Kuranosuke hurt her.

Sango relishes in Miroku's touch, his lips and hands washing away Kuranosuke's bitter control over her. Suddenly, he lifts her in his arms, her kimono sliding completely off her body as he sets her on her feet on the raised ledge where the bedrolls are located. Sango looks down at him confusion until she sees the wicked gleam in his eyes. Her hands flutter on his shoulders as he leans down, kissing her chafed ankles. The delicate skin mixed with his warm lips and flickering tongue has Sango biting back moans, her body trembling even though the fire warms the hut. His hands follow his mouth up her legs, yet when he comes to her womanhood, he skips over that, not sure she's ready even though she whimpers lightly with disdain. Instead, he reaches behind her and kneads her bare, beautiful, bottom that he's admired for so long. Sango moans and leans into him, his mouth level with her belly. As his fingers stroke and massage her skin, his mouth roams over the hard, flat muscles on her torso, worshipping every dip and curve with his lips. Her body may not be as soft as other women, but he loves the feminine curves and muscles of her body more than any others.

"Miroku," Sango gasps as her hands tangle in his hair, her beautiful eyes fluttering closed as he runs his hands down her legs. He wants to please her in a way only he can, yet he hesitates. Finally, his hand roams up her calf, past the back of her knees, to her inner thigh. She moans and purrs at his touch, but she doesn't flinch away. He watches her face as he strokes her womanhood, and she jumps, her eyes opening quickly as he pulls his hand away.

"I'm sorry," he huskily says, kissing her as he stands. She steps back, her lips swollen from his kiss, and cheeks flushed from his fiery touch.

"No…no don't apologize. I was just surprised you'd want…" Miroku cuts off her sentence with a kiss, filling each second with the longing that consumes his body. Miroku holds her close, walking with her until her back is against the wooden wall. Sango hesitates for a second, yet his kisses tell her all she needs to know. He loves her. She reminds herself of this over and over again, especially when he lifts her hips in his hands and holds her against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist and pulling him closer. She breaks the kiss to breath, Miroku's violet eyes burn a path over her skin as he stares down at her. His hands stroke her bottom, inciting a desire she never knew she could possess.

"I know he hurt you, Sango, but will you let me heal you?" Miroku asks and she can't help but giggle.

"Is that the line you used on all your girls?" she teases and Miroku just laughs.

"No. Only you, Sango," he whispers in her ear, his breath tickling her skin as a breathy moan escapes her lips. She blushes brighter, the color tainting her pale breasts as well. She nods and he kisses her again, his own kimono falling open as her hands wander from his neck and down his shoulders. She pushes it open before gaping at the pure expanse of muscle consuming his chest and torso.

"Oh…oh wow," she gasps, running her fingers over his skin as he tugs his kimono all the way off so he's holding her completely naked. Muscular arms hold her in place, and muscular abs press into her thighs. Not to mention the heat of his shaft burning into her inner thigh as Miroku's cheeks taint red. He kisses her deeply, carrying her from the wall to the bedrolls in the corner. He sets her down gently, his body pressed to hers as his lips travel over her neck again. He migrates to her breasts, his lips exploring her sensitive peaks; Sango's hands wander over the perfection of his body as desire rips through her from his tongue flicking over her skin.

"May I…?" Miroku breathes as he holds himself above her. Sango's breath escapes her in light pants as she nods. His lips consume hers before he slips into her, his manhood filling her so deeply she cries out against his lips. He holds himself still, looking down with concern. She smiles up at him when her body finally adjusts to him.

"I'm fine…honestly," she murmurs, rolling her hips to prove a point. Only, it has both of them moaning and Miroku's hands grasping hers as he thrusts into her. She gasps and moans with delight, her body rising off the mat to meet each deliciously sweet thrust of his hips. With their hands entwined, Miroku kisses Sango until her head spins and her body aches for a relief from the fire stoked within her. She whimpers his name as he picks up his pace, pounding into her with just enough force to send her soaring. She cries out as she peaks, her body trembling and toes curling as she comes down from her orgasm. Her hair fans out around them, yet she can tell he's still not pleased. With a Cheshire grin, Sango shoves Miroku over, rolling with him as her hair falls over her like a curtain. Miroku stares up at her with shock and desire, yet once she gyrates her hips on him, he doesn't care who is in control. Sango rides him, his body filling her with pleasure that she was denied for so long. She never knew sex could be so intimate, so EXCITING, and yet now that she has Miroku, she's addicted. She leans over as he thrusts up into her, her lips catching his, smothering a moan.

"I love you," Sango purrs amongst their pleasure, but Miroku stills his ministrations at those words. Sango blushes at the utter shock on his face.

"You what?"

"I love you. I know I've never said that before, but I do. I love you—" Miroku grabs her waist and rolls; her back hits the mat as she gasps, his hot, muscular, body pressing into each and every inch of her skin.

"Finally," he whispers, consuming her mouth with a kiss as the two of them soar into a pleasurable bliss. Miroku crumples next to Sango when he's satisfied, and instead of running as she used to do, Sango curls up with him, her head resting on his chest as his arm loops around her. He kisses her hair, a big grin on his face, "I love you too. From now and forever, I will love you and only you, Sango,"

* * *

And that's all for now! Let me know what you think! I will be posting the Epilogue very soon. Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17: Epilogue

Wind whips around Sango's hair as she stares down at the graves. Fresh flowers rest on the dirt mounds, indicating that Kohaku had visited recently like she knew he would. With a sigh, Sango adds her own flowers to the graves, praying to her family as she kneels. She tells her father about her life, apologizing for not caring for Kohaku as she should have, for being selfish and marrying instead of avenging their family, and for letting her fear weaken her as a warrior. But months have passed, and her scars have faded, the memories have faded, and the pain is gone. Kohaku visits Sango at the demon slayer village when he can, yet Lord Sesshomaru has travelled west, taking him farther away from his sister. Sango doesn't mind though. Oddly enough, being with Sesshomaru, Rin, and Joktan makes Kohaku happy, so Sango can't complain. That's all she wants for her brother. Happiness like the kind she has found. A gentle hand rests on Sango's shoulder, and she leans her head against the calloused fingers. The breeze teases her with the scent of musk and sandalwood as she looks up at Miroku. The bearer of her bliss. He smiles down at her before kneeling in the soil.

"Do you mind if I say a prayer as well?" he questions, and her eyes widen with surprise and curiosity.

"Of course I don't mind…but what for?" she replies, and his lips curl into a dazzling grin.

"For permission. Traditionally, a man must ask the father for permission to wed his daughter, and even though your family may have passed on, I want to honor that tradition," Miroku chimes, grabbing Sango's hand and kissing it gently. She smiles brightly, her cheeks flushing with a rosy hue as her heart flutters in her chest.

"Well I guess I'll leave you to it. I should go check on the fires anyways and see if my armor is almost ready to be molded," Sango retorts, kissing him deeply before standing and wandering away. She looks over the run-down huts, demon corpses, and broken weapons, thinking it is time to clean the village and restore it to the sanctuary that it once was. With Midoriko's cave nearby, the purifying energy is still around the village. Even if it no longer exists. This thought runs through her mind as she beats the hard leather demon slayer suit into a more malleable form. The loud hammering and thunderous fires in the workshop keeps Sango from hearing Miroku enter. Suddenly, his hands are around her waist, and she stops working, smiling as he kisses her neck. He is another reason she wants to revive the village. She wants to create a home. His hand gently runs down her body, resting on her stomach before she sets her tools down and spins in his arms.

"So…what did he say?" Sango sweetly asks, and Miroku's deep laugh fills her with joy.

"What's more important is what you'll say…marry me, Sango?" Miroku questions and her heart jumps wildly in her chest as a blush reaches her cheeks.

"Yes,"

 **THE END**

* * *

So that is it, my lovely friends! I hope you enjoyed the conclusion of _Only You, Sango._ I am always curious to hear what you think, what you might've wanted done differently, and what you liked or disliked, so feel free to review this. I am working on two other Sango/Miroku stories; both modern AU's but I am tempted to go back to the past for a future tale. If there is anything in particular that you want me to write about, feel free to send me a message. Thank you to everyone who read this!

With love,

Alice


End file.
